Ek dusre ko samjh na
by dareya.chk
Summary: Its my second story...And hope you all will like it...Its on Dareya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guyz this is my second story on Dareya. Hope you all will like it.

This is the sequel of Chawl ka Rahasya

Iss episode mai dekha ki chawl se log gayab hotha hai aur unka khoon hojata hai…Iss rahasya ko suljana Daya aur Abhijeet apne naam badal kar….aur waha Daya aur Abhijeet par khoon karna ka jurm lagtha hai…aur do police log unha lejatha hai…..baad me pata chaltha hai ki wo dono nukli police officers hai…..aur unha mar na chatha hai …..Daya aur Abhijeet ka hatho pe hand-cuffs hota hai….. Wo dono nukli police yeah kaha tha hai ki gadi mai bomb hai aur wo dono kudh jatha hai…Daya aur Abhijeet kase bhi karka apne apne hath chudatha hai aur unha hulka se chot athi hai…..par dono is baat pe dyan nahi dete hai….aur last mai case slove hojata hai …..aur wo log bureau jake case report katha hai…

Here I'm showing as Daya and shreya proposed each other and had been three months that they proposed each other. And all team members was happy for them.

Ab Age:

**Bureau:**

ACP: Tho kam katam hogaya hai tho sab apne apne ghar jao aur aram kar lo bohut tak gaye hai…..

Everyone nodes their head and one by one headed off….shreya was still remained and was uploading something in

database…..Abhijeet and Daya was talking something.

Abhijeet: Yaar daya…..aaj mai aur tarika ek sath jar aha hai…tho tu chala ja aaj…..

Daya: Acha ji tho aaj bhabhi ji ka sath plan hai…(gives a mischievous look)

Abhijeet: Dayaaaaa…tu nahi sudharega….

Daya: Ab kya karu tumhara bhai jo hu…

Abhijeet: Chal nutaniki band kar ab aur…

Daya: Aur kya….koi help chahiye kya….

Meantime, shreya received a call and she moves to corridor.

**In Call:**

Shreya: hello…..

Person: hello…..shreya

Shreya: haan…..tarika bolo kya baat hai…..

Tarika: shreya wo aaj mai aur abhijeet ek sath jana chatha hai…tho….

Shreya: haan …tik hai tarika….

Tarika: Shreya wo actually tumhari gadi ke keys mera pass hai….tho mai aur abhijeet tumhare gadi jayenge…..wo meri car servicing ko di ha na…aur abhijeet aaj daya ke sath ayai hai aur apni car nahi laya tha…Aur aaj subha mai tere sath ayi thi tho…..(As tarika car was given for servicing and before day tarika had stayed with shreya last night to spend sometime together and in this I'm writing shreya and tarika as best friends)

Shreya: Tarika tu mujhe itna explanation kyu de rahi hai…..its ok tu car lekar ja…..

Tarika: Thank you thank you sooooooo much shreya

Shreya: Tarikaaaaaa…..

Tarika: Sorry sorry…no thank you ok….

Meantime,Daya and abhijeet had also finished their talks and abhjieet went to meet tarika at forensic lab. And Daya was all alone in bureau. Shreya comes inside and sees daya still waiting and abhijeet had gone…. So she asks daya sir app abhi tak yaha…..

Daya(turns towards her): Haan wo meri girl friend ka wait kar raha tha wo anna wali thi ….iss liye

Shreya(shyly smiles on hearing girlfriend from daya's mouth and as she wants to tease him she says): Acha tik ha sir app apne girl friend ki wait kijiye mai chalthi hu(and she takes her phone and home keys from her desk and headed towards entrance)

Daya(immediately caught her wrist and pulls her back. She dashes to his chest and daya wrap his arms around her and pulls her more near): Mai apni girl friend ka wait kar raha tha socha ki ek sath mil ke jayenge par yeah kya meri girlfriend tho itni budhu hai ki meri batho ka matlab bhi nahi samjthi hai….

Shreya(shivers on his touch and smiles listening his words): Daya sir kya kar raha ho chodiya na ….agar apko yaad nahi hai tho baatadu hum bureau mai hai….chodiya na…

Daya: Chodna ka liya thodina pakada hai…..(and lean towards her)…..

Shreya(eyes wide open and utters): ACP sir app…..

Daya(with a jerk leaves her and turns to see ACP ): Sir wo….mai….But sees no one there and sees no one their.

Daya: shreya….(and trys to catch her but in vain she had left bureau and goes towards parking lot. Daya nodes his head as no and he to moves towards parking lot)

**Parking Lot:**

Daya: shreya chalo gadi mai batao…

Shreya: arey nahi sir shayad apki girl friend ana vali hai tho agar usna dekh liya tho …..(and starts laughing)

Daya: shreyaaaa….

Shreya(controls her laugh): Sorry sorry…tho abhijeet sir na boldiya ki wo aur tarika ek sath gaye hai…

Daya: haan…..isilye aaj mai tumhe chod dunga chalo…

Shreya(smiles) and moves with him but sees something but keeps quite and moves back of him. Daya sits at driving seat and tells shreya to sit but shreya refuses.

Daya: shreya batao…..

Shreya: nahi…

Daya(thinks): kahi mera bato ka bur tho nahi manliya

Daya: shreya batao na mai tho bas….but cutted by shreya

Shreya: Daya sir mai drive karu….

Daya: par shreya mai hu na mai kar lunga …

Shreya: sir please…makes a puppy face…..

Daya: tik hai par meri ek shart hai….

Shreya: kyaaaa sir…

Daya: yahi kit um mujhe sir nahi bolo gi…. manzur hai….

Shreya: Acha tho phir kya bolu….

Daya: mere naam se bulao…..

Shreya(shyly smiles): par sir…

Daya: shreyaaaa…phir se…

Shreya: acha sorry ….par mai apke naam se nahi bula sakti naaaa….

Daya: Acha tho mai bhi drive nahi karna dunga…..

Shreya(thinks and): acha tik ha nahi bolungi sir kush…..

Daya: thoda sa..

Shreya: acha …..thoda sa asa kyu….

Daya: kyu ki apna abhi tak mujhe mare naam se nahi bhulya…..common yaar hum ne ek dusre ko propose kiya hua three months hogai…..aur tum ho ki abhi bhi mujhe sir sir bolthi rahathi ho…..

Shreya: ooooo…..my chwetu(sweet)….

Daya(surprised to listen her saying like that): Acha chweetu …

Shreya(smiles): kyu pasand nahi aya…

Daya: bohut bohut pasand aya ji kartha hai ki tumhe….

Shreya: dayaaaaa…..

Daya(smiles): chalo aao drive karlo

Shreya(surprised): ab tak tho app na na kaha rahe that ho ab kya hogaya..

Daya: mujhe jo chahiya tha vo mujhe milgaya iss liye…..(and comes out from car and sits in passenger sit)

Shreya remembers that she had called him by name and she to smile and feels embarrassed and goes towards driver seat and starts the car without facing daya.

**In car:**

It was complete silence. Shreya was not at all looking towards daya and just concentrating on driving. Meantime, daya sees shreya turning car towards another direction as that rout doesn't goes towards her home.

Daya: shreya…yeah tum iss taraf kyu ja rahi ho…..

Shreya: kyu nahi ja sakta kya hum iss taraf…..

Daya: shreya mera wo matlab nahi tha…

Shreya: tho kya matlab tha apka…

Daya: shreya mai….yeah bol raha tha ki …..yeah rastha tumhara ghar ki taraf nahi jatha hai na….aur yeah tho mera ghar ka rastha hai…

Shreya: acha …..par mujhe nahi pata tha yeah….

Daya: shreyaaa…

Shreya: kyaaaaaaaa…..

Daya: (mischievously): irada kya hai…..hona wali ji….

Shreya(shyly smiles and her cheeks turn red on hearing those words from daya): ap….app thodi der bina kuch bola batiya aur mujhe…mujhe driving per concentrate kar na dijiye….

Daya(understands that she is feeling uncomfortable so keeps quite as she was driving and doesn't want to disturb her. If it would be an normal situation then he might made her maore red and red): Acha tik ha…(but was confused that why she moved towards his home)

After 15 minute of driving they reached home. Both gets down and headed towards home. Daya opens the door and both enters inside.

Daya(settles down on sofa as he was so tired): Acha shreya ab bolo kya irada hai…kahi mera sath….(but was unable to complete the sentence as by receiving a angry glance from her)….mera matlab…..ki itni der hogai hai aur tumhe hai ghar jana chahiye…(as he not saying this words from his heart because he is really happy that she is with him and he can spent time with her as they don't get this chance due to their work)

Shreya: baata thi hu…and looks here and there…..app yaha betiya mai….coffee lathi hu

Daya(gets up fast and says): nahi shreya mai banta hut um batao….

Shreya: daya its ok…..mai banati hu…..app aharam kijiye and she moves to kitchen…..

Daya(also follows her as to stop her not to go to kitchen but all in vain she had already reached): shreya wo….

Shreya: yeah hai kya…..

Daya(thinks margaya): shreya wo subha….breakfast

Shreya: mane kal hi pura kitchen saf kiya tha aur apne sirf ek hi din mai kya hal bana diya hai….

Daya: sorry shreya wo mujhe subha bread nahi mila tha tho ussa dundne ka chakar me yeah sab hogaya…

Shreya: bread fridge mai hai…aur apne aatha(wheat flour) ke dibhe(box) mai bread packet dund rahe the…..

Daya lowers his gaze as the whole kitchen was supper full of mess. The wheat flour was on kitchens platform and also on ground, bread packet was open and flies were on it, vegetables was on floor and some tea was lying on floor and also on ground floor.

Shreya: ab yaha kya kar raha hai….jahiye jake ap batiye mai…..coffee lakar athi hu….

Daya: shreya mai bhana detha hu….

Shreya: taki app uss mai…. Yeah pada hua kachara bhi milado …tab wo coffee nahi kuch aur hi ban jayega…

Daya(smiles): shreya nahi mai….issme tumhari hi galti hai

Shreya(shocked): meri galti acha mane asa kya kar diya …

Daya: aur nahi tho kya agar tum mere sath rahathi tho subha breakfast tumhi banaka kilathi thi tum …..par tum nahi ho tho mai kya karu….

Shreya: ap …..app …..app se baat karna hi bekar hai….app jaye mai athi hu(in serious tone)

Daya goes out and again sits on sofa and rest his head at back. After sometime shreya comes with two coffee mugs and

Shreya: sir…..no response again calls him….sirr…still no response so she silently goes back and place her both hand on daya's head and starts massaging. Daya opens his eyes by feeling her touch and turns back to face her.

Daya: shreya kya kar rahi ho….

Shreya: kuch mai…

Daya: shreya rahena do idar aao (and he pulls her forward and makes her sit beside him)…..

Shreya(sits beside him and gives him a cup of coffee): daya takes coffee from her and them sees a first-aid box on table…

Daya: shreya yeah…..

Shreya: wo apki chot pe dressing karni hai….

Daya: shreya its ok mai tik hu…

Shreya: pata hai kitne tik hai app…bureau se aata waqt dekha tha maine apke chot se pati nikal gayi thi…ab chalo dikhaiye…..

Daya: oh tho iss liye gadi tumhare ghar nahi balki mera ghar ki taraf mudgai hai…

Shreya(smiles): haan….ab dekho….. mai pati karthi hu…..and shreya holds daya's hand starts wrapping out old bandages and takes a cotton and apply anti-septic

Daya(sees her applying anti-septic): shreya iski zarurat nahi hai…mai tik hu

Shreya: ap please thodi der bina hila betiya aur mujhe daawai lagana dijiye….

Daya: shreya please nahi…..anti-septic se bohut dard hota hai….

Shreya: kuch nahi hoga mai hu na…..and she takes his hand and apply it on his wound and he feels pain

Daya: ahhhhhh …shreya and holds her hand tightly …..she feels a bit pain but keeps quite….then daya slowly lose his grip from her hand

Shreya: bas hogayai…..and she slowly apply anti-septic that he doesn't hurt again….she apply it and bowl air were she is applying it which makes him a bit relief and pains much…..and then she tie bandages…..

Shreya: hogaya..

Daya: thanks shreya

Shreya: thanks ab yeah thanks kisliye…

Daya: meri zindagi mai anna ke liya….

Shreya(smiles on his comment): thanks tho mujhe bol na chahiye ki apne mujhe apka pyaar pane ka mocha diya hai…

Daya: nahi shreya….mai bohut kush kismat hu kit um meri life mai ho…shreya

Shreya: haan…..

Daya(teary voice): kya humesha eshahi mera sath dogi…..har dukh mai har kush mai….

Shreya: aur har musibat mai , mai humesha par ka sath nibhaongi….humesha apke sath rahungi….bas dil se pukar lijiye apke samne hazir hojayungi…..wada hai yeah mera apse…..

Daya(feels happy and tears in eyes): thank you shreya meri zindagi mai ana ka liye mera sath nibha na ka liye….

Shreya: mai humesha apke sath hu …..and rubs his tears following from his eyes and kiss on his forehead.

Shreya: chaliye app fresh hojaiye mai dinner ready karthi hu…

Daya(smiles): okay…..and he moves towards bedroom to fresh up.

Shreya Pov: daya mai humesha apke sath hu….marta dam tak nahi chodungi mai apka sath chahe kuch bhi hojayi…and then she moves towards kitchen

In kitchen first she cleans all the mess and then starts cooking. Daya goes to his room and have a quick bath and comes down he was wearing night pant and a white shirt and sees shreya cooking. Shreya was unaware of his coming as she was busy in cooking. He come near her and hugs her from back. She first fears and then comes down.

Shreya(nervous and shivering on his touch): yeah kya kar raha hai app…chodiye na …

Daya(holding her more tight and turns her towards him and hugs her and start kissing her)

Shreya(was melting like a chocolate in his arms and was so nervous): chodiya na daya please…

Daya(leaves her , shreya was quiet surprised that he left her on her saying) Daya: acha tho mera pas ana se tumhe chuna par tumhari mhu se mujhe apna naam sunne ko milaga….

Shreya: daya sir…

Daya: phir se …lagtha hai aaj mujhe kuch karna hi pade ga….and looks in seductive way….and shreya shivers and daya again leans towards her but was escaped by interrupting cookers vessel.

Shreya(soon turns towards cooker and turn off flame and then): daya app jaye aur TV dekhiye mai khana lagathi hu…daya obeys her like a kid and goes out. Shreya finishes cooking and comes out to call daya for dinner but daya was not present in hall. So, she goes at balcony but daya was not there and then moves towards bedroom. She sees daya at his cupboard and was doing something. Shreya calls him.

Shreya: daya sir …app yaha kya kar raha hai…..khana ready hai chaliye kha lijiye…

Daya: turns towards her: haan shreya bas 2 minute

Shreya nodes and was about to move but daya calls her again

Daya: shreya …

Shreya: haan…..

Daya(comes towards her and his hands were placed back): shreya wo aaj tum…

Shreya: kya hua sir…..

Daya(takes his hand from front and there was beautiful gift in his hand): shreya yeah tumhare liye…..kahi dino se dena chatha tha par sochtha tha ki tumhe pasand ayaga ya nahi…..

Shreya(takes it from his hand): sir apne soch bhi kase liye ki mujhe pasand nahi ayaga….

Daya: shreya phela khol ke dekh ne ka baad bolo na pasand aya ya nahi….

Shreya(confidently): jo bhi hoga wo bohut hi kubsurat hoga….

Daya: acha tho kol ke dekho na….

Shreya: abhi…

Daya: ha abhi…..arey mane gift diya hai…

Shreya: daya mai baad mai deklungi phele app khana kalijiye na daya aur apko daawai bhi leni hai nahi tho kal tak pains baad jayenga…

Daya: arey yeah kya mai tho aaj tak tum jasi larki ko nahi dekha jo apne boyfriend ke diya hua gift se zyada chinta uske khana aur daawai par dil chaspi ho….

Shreya: daya …..

Daya : arey please kholo na….

Shreya: acha tik hai…..and she unwrap the gift and was shocked surprised to see the gift…..

Daya(keenly watch her every expression and was worried that she liked the gift or not as he is unable to get her expressions): shreya kya hua pasand nahi aya kya….

Shreya(most excited): wow sir yeah tho bohut hi sundar saree hai…I liked it so much.(it was a red beautiful saree with gold work on it)

Daya: mujhe laga ki tumhe pasand nahi ayega…

Shreya:pasand kase nahi ayega its so pretty…..

Daya: shreya please yeah saree phehan ke ready hoka niche agao…

Shreya(surprised): par daya ab kyu….

Daya: kyu ki mai tumhe iss saree mai dekh na chatha hu….please phehan lo na….

Shreya: acha tik ha just 15 minutes mai ready hokha athi hu….

Daya: okay mai niche wait kartha hu…and shreya nodes and daya moves down.

Shreya goes in bath room and she was unable to find towel. So,she comes out for towel. Then only daya also comes and

Daya: arey shreya wo mai tumhe towel dena tho bhul gaya and he goes towards cupboard and gives her the towel and then he moves down shreya get fresh up and wear that saree and was looking so gorgeous. And then she come downs and sees that all lights were off she was quite surprised and calls daya.

Shreya: daya sir kha hai app….and she steps forward as soon as she took her first step one dim light get on and then again she moves forwards then another on like that she comes towards the dining table and was surprised to see that it was beautifully decorated with red roses in flower vase and sees daya standing opposite to her holding flower bouquet in his hand….

Shreya: sir yeah sab….

Daya: socha ki aaj ki raat kuch yaad kar bana le tho bas….

Shreya: thank you so much for all this…

Daya: bohut bohut sundar lag rahi ho and leans towards her and whisper in her ear..

Daya: I Love You Shreya…. And gives bouquet to her…

Shreya(smiles shyly): I Love You too daya . Thank you so much …..

Daya takes her hand in his and moves towards table and makes her sit and he sit opposite to her…..And then they finishes there dinner and shreya and both clean the kitchen chores and sits on sofa…

Shreya(sees time): oh no das baaj gai….and looks daya and says daya mujhe chal na chahiye ….

Daya: kaha?

Shreya: ghar aur kaha….

Daya: kahi nahi jaa rahi ho tum….

Shreya: par daya…..

Daya: kaha na…aur aaj tum yaha mera sath rahogi and that's final…

Shreya: par daya aas pados walo na dekh liye tho baatha banyengai aur mai nahi chathi ki koi bhi meri wajase ap pai ungli utayai….

Daya: koi kuch bhi soch le mujhe koi fharak nahi padtha…aur waise bhi kuch dino baad tho tumhe humesha ke liye yahi rehana hai tho bas tum yahi rahogi ….ghar nahi jaogi…

Shreya was going to tell something but was unable to speak and her voice is struck in her throat and was not able to breath and also unable to blink her eyes as her lips was locked by shreya's lips. Yes daya was kissing her. His one hand was on cheeks and other was on her shoulder and she was shivering like hell…daya was kissing her deep but she was not responding back as she is in shock and unable to believe that he is kissing her. After a while they part for air and shreya was turned red her cheeks were like red tomatoes and her lips were trembling. Daya sees her condition and smile at her and she feels shy and just hide herself in him.

Daya: kya hua…..purposely ask her question that to make her more shy and red….

Shreya just keeps quite and hide her face in his chest and daya wrap his arms around her and kiss on her forehead. Daya lifts her chin and looks in her eyes both lost in eachother and then shreya was the first to comes out and she downs her head and get up from sofa and moves but daya immediately holds her hand and pulls towards him and …

Daya: ab koi cooker vooker nahi hai jo tum se dur ja sakho….

Shreya smiles and was so nervous that it can be seen on her face and her lips were trembling. Daya holds her from waist and first kiss on her forehead then on cheeks on her ears and then eyes and in time his hands were also moving up and down at her back and she was melting like anything in his arms. His one hand was on her waist and other was at her back. He kiss her on cheeks and then drag it to her neck and with this her hands get gripped on him and hugs him tightly and close her eyes at tight as possible. He kiss on her neck and then bite her by which his teeth mark was seen on her neck she shivers and her nails dug into his body. Daya lifts her in arms in bridal style and takes her to his room. Shreya's heart beat was increasing as his steps moves forward.

Daya: dar lag raha hai….(as her hands were wrapped around his neck and her eyes were closed)…..she doesn't reply anything. He can she her trembling lips and her red cheeks…..

He her to his room and closes the door with his leg. And lay her down on bed. Her eyes was still close and she was shivering. She slowly open her eyes and sees him sitting and her heart was touching her chest. He can she her breathing heavily due to fear. He opens his shirt button and removes it and slowly bends towards her but she immediately turns a bit side. He moves near to her and pulls her blouse doori…..she feels has if her heart beat had stopped…..he moves his hand at her back which makes her shiver more and more and she turns and hugs him tightly as much as possible…daya smiles at her nervousness… he moves her from hug and lay her again back on bed and puts all his weight on her so that she doesn't move and starts kissing her….first on her forehead then on eyes then cheeks then place a tight kiss on her lips and deepens his kiss and he smiles under the kiss as she to responded back for the first time and after a couple of minute they broke for air…..but daya was making her more uncomfortable he again start kissing her neck and holds her flesh from his lips and wetting her neck she was shivering and was digging her nail at his back due to nervousness…. And he slowly moves his hand on her neck and then shoulders and drag her blouse under her arm which makes her heart to jump out and she lifts her body at bit up from bed due to nervousness and closes her eyes …and then bit later she feels light and feels no one near her she opens her eyes and sees daya standing at the corner of bed looking her…..she immediately gets up and settles herself properly and stands in front of daya by head down.

Daya(comes near her as her head was down yet and lift her chin but still she was not making any eye contact with him): daro mat shreya …kuch nahi karunga…Shreya looks at him surprised and with a questioning look…..

Daya: jab tak humari shaadi nahi hojati tab tak mai asa kuch nahi karunga jise tumhe taklif ho ya apne apse sharminda ho…shreya looks at him still confused as what he was saying

Daya(clearly explains her): jab tak humari shaadi nahi hojati tab tak mai tumhe….mera matlab hai ki humari shaadi hona ke baad hi mai tumhe ….shreya jab tak tum nahi chati humhare bich asa kuch nahi hoga….. tab tak mai asi koi galti nahi karunga… jisse tumhe taklif ho….. aur nahi tumhe zabar dasthi apna banaoga kyu ki mujhe pata hai ki tum sirf meri ho aur humesha meri hi rahogi…

Shreya(sees in his eyes as how he understood her feeling): thank you daya …..thank you soo much… mujhe samjh na ke liye…..

Daya(gives kiss on her forehead): sojao shreya…..and he makes her lay on bed and wrap blanket on her….and bides gud night to her and moves

Shreya(holds his hand): app kaha ja rahe hai….

Daya: wo mai dusre room mai sojatha hu tum yaha so sojao…

Shreya: daya uski koi jarurat nahi hai…..app bhi yaha soa sakta hai…

Daya: shreya par…..

Shreya: daya mujhe app par pura bharosa hai…..

Daya smiles and moves to other end of bed and lay down shreya covers him with same blanket and sleeps. And daya turns of the light. As soon as he turned of the light he feels shreya just beside him. Shreya was beside him place her head on his chest and and wrap her hands around him. Daya became surprised on her behaviour but was happy that she is with him and always will be with him…..shreya whispers slowly I Love You daya….. daya smiles and kiss her forehead….And both sleeps soon with smiles on their faces and with good memories.

**A/N: ** Mujhe nahi lagtha ki yeah story panda ke baad koi mujhe chod ne wale ho sab log shayad mujhe pakad ke maroge…bas ek choti si koshish ki thi dareya par ek romantic story likh na ki par shayad likh nahi pai…..

Actually mane yeah story isliye likha tha kyu ki meri first story pyaar ka intezar mai daya aur shreya ko aur intezar karna pade ga ek hona mai …isliye tab tak ke liye yeah chapter…sorry agar spelling mistakes ho tho please adjust kar lena….. and please review kijiye ki apko kasa laga aur mai romantic stories likhna mai bohut bohut hi kharab hu so please adjust karlena…. And please review…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello guyz it is not a story. I just want to say something that is I'm unable to post my second FF dnt knw why …. So please tell me what would be the problem that I'm unable to post it on main page.

Please tell me guyz…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guyz thank you all who reviewed to this story and I'm so happy that you all like it… I had not thought I will continue this story because I just wanted to write a romantic story on dareya but know I'm writing another chapter for you guyz… hope you all will like this chapter too….

**Anujaim123: **thank you dear thank you so much I'm happy that you liked it…

**Rosekiller ji: **thank yousoooooooo much for your PM and supporting me …thank you for your help….thank you dear…

**Daya's girl ji: **thank you dear for your review and I'm happy that you liked it…

**Zoomra ji: **thank you dear for your support and I'm glad that you liked it….. Thank you soooo much dear….

**Guest ji: **thank you dear for you review and enjoy this chapter too hope you will like it…..

**Dareya ji: **thank you dear for your review and I'm writing another chapter hope you will like it and tell me later you liked it or not….

**Sugerplum15 ji:** your review made me feel special dear thank you for your review and I'm happy that you liked it…..

**Riteesh 17 ji: **thanks you for review dear and thanks for telling me what was the problem that first it had not visible….thank you soo much…

**Janviaesha ji: **thank you so much for your review …..thank you dear…

**Dareya lover ji: **apke liye mai next chapter post kar rahi hu…hope you like it and thank you for your review dear.

**CID:** thanks for your comment dear thank you so much…

**D.S Fan ji**: thank you dear for you review …. And thanks for your support…

**Guest ji: **thank you so much dear thank you for your review…..

**Quest ji: **thank you so much for your review dear and I will try to write on Rajvi and Vivesha but could take time… as I more concentrate on dareya so will take time to know about Rajvi and Vivesha but definitely I will write on them for you…..

**Dareya ji: **thanks for your review dear….. and sure will write more on dareya….and I'm already writing on story on dareya …..it "Pyaar Ka Intezzar"….and will write more on them….tab tak ap iss chapter ko padiye…..

**Ab Age:**

**Next morning 6 AM:**

Daya and shreya was sleeping peacefully. Shreya got up and smiles seeing daya… his arms were around her and he was half lying on her body and half on bed… shreya smiles seeing this… she slowly makes herself free without disturbing him and goes to fresh up….. and comes out and was wearing a long black color skirt and white color shirt looking soooooo pretty and was rubbing her wet hair by towel….she sees daya still sleeping and goes near him and sits beside him rubs her hand in his hairs and kiss on his forehead rubs her wet hair on daya's face …due to this daya feels wet on his face and soon opens his eyes and sees shreya near him … he caught her left hand and pulls her as she didn't noticed him wake up and shocked on his sudden attack…

Shreya(lying above him): daya ap utt gaye….

Daya(placing her hair back her ear): haan….jab ap itne pyaar se uttaye tho uttna padega na…..

Shreya: daya ap bhi na …..acha chodo ab aur jaldi ready hojaye…

Daya: nahi hona mujhe ready….and starts kissing her neck….

Shreya(melting in his kisses): daya …..daya chodo na please…dekho hume abhijeet sir ke ghar bhi jana hai…..apko yaad hai na aaj abhijeet sir ne hamare team ko ghar pe bhulaya hai lunch ke liye….(she was talking and daya was continuously attacking her neck cheeks and eyes)

Daya: haan yaad hai mujhe…..par kya karu….tumse dur hi nahi reha saktha…

Shreya: acha tho shaadi kyu nahi kar lethe hai…..

Daya(shocked on her comment and he lives her immediately and sits on bed facing shreya): kya kaha…

Shreya(blushing): kuch nahi…..and she runs from there saying…. Apse bach na bohut achese atha hai mujhe jaldi uttiye aur ready hojaye (she winks and runs)

Daya: shreya ki bachi…and gets up from bed to fresh up but listens a scream…..

Shreya: aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh….

Daya(comes running out to see what happened): shreyaaaaaaaaa…

Shreya(crying): dayaaaa…

Daya(worried): shreya kya hua…..he comes near her she was sitting on floor holding her ankle

Shreya: daya wo…..

Daya: kya wo age bolo…. Aur tumne chilaya kyu kya hua…..

Shreya(still tears flowing from her cheeks): daya wo…..mai sidhi uttar rahi thi tho…..

Daya(restless): tho … tho kya(tension can be seen clearly on his face for his love)

Shreya: tho pher slip hogaya and I loosed balance and feel down…. Lagtha hai…

Daya: shreya dhire nahi chal sakthi thi tum….aur dikhao kaha laga….

Shreya: daya lagtha hai….ankle pe chot ayi hai… and holds her ankle tightly …..tears rolling down her check…..

Daya: shreya tum bhi na…chodo mujhe dekh na do…and he holds her leg and moves her skirt a bit up…but she soon place hand on his hand and stops him…..daya was confused…

Daya: shreya kya hua dekh ne tho do…..

Shreya: daya please nahi ….wo…ap…..

Daya: kya mai….

Shreya: daya ap mere pher nahi chu sakthe…..

Daya(confused look): par kyu….

Shreya: daya wo…bas ap nahi chu sakte bas….(she jerks her leg due to this she feels pain and utters)…aaaaahhhhh

Daya(angry): shreya kya kar rahi ho….. phele dekh na tho do kya hua….

Shreya: par daya…..wo….

Daya: shreya zidd chodo aur dekh ne do….

Shreya: par daya ap mare pher nahi chu sakthe ….apko sobha nahi detha…ap tho…

Daya(angry on her foolish behavior): shreya pagal hogai ho…. Kya yeah acha nahi lagtha …sobha nahi detha…. Dnt behave like a foolish person…let me check….

Shreya: daya….wo….aaaahhhhhhh ….feels pain….tears rolling down…

Daya(strict voice): shreya…..chodo…she shivers on his voice and keeps quite stops her foolish talks…..daya checks her ankle….he takes her leg and moves her skirt and checks her ankle….and holds it she feels pain and she screams tears rolling down…..

Daya: shreya…shreya….relax…kuch nahi hua hai….bas thoda sa lag gaya hai…dekh ne do….

Shreya(sobbing): daya…..aaahhhh…. its hurting …..

Daya(feels really bad and pain can seen in his eyes for her): shreya….bas ek minute…mai balm laga detha hu….

Daya lifts her in his arms and makes her sit on couch and place her leg on front table…he goes and bring balm…..and sits on table takes her leg and place it on his lap

Shreya: daya..ap….

Daya: shreya….shut up…..mujhe tumse yeah umeed nahi thi…. Tum ek CID officer ho aur tum inn purane khayalo ko maan rahi ho….. shreya yeah maat bhulo ki ladke ladkiyo ko ek jasa saman dethe hai….. yeah pher(leg) nahi chuna yeah sab purna khayal hai…aur mai yeah sab nahi mantha samji tum…

Shreya: daya mujhe pata hai ki ap yeah sab nahi mantha ….. mai tho …

Daya: kya mai tho….. dubhara asi baat kahi tho mujse bura koi nahi hoga …..

Shreya: acha baba sorry…dubhara asa kabhi nahi bolungi okay…..

Daya(smiles): that my girl…..

Shreya: I love you daya(tears in eyes not due to pain but due to his care his love a happy tears)

Daya: (place hand on her cheek): I love you too princess…acha ab mai balm laga du…

Shreya: nahi daya…..(like a small kid)

Daya: kya…shreya agar nahi lagaya tho dard kase kam hoga baby….

Shreya(innocently): lagaya tho bhi hoga….

Daya: princess mai hu na…..kuch nahi hoga…..acha ek kam karo…look into my eyes…..

Shreya: kyu…

Daya: dekho tho sahi…

Shreya: okay…..and she looks into his eyes and she can see love care for her in those eyes and she was lost in his eyes….

Daya sees that and he slowly moves her skirt a bit up to apply balm…and he holds her leg and applies balm…..she feels his hand on her leg and feels pain when he rubs on her ankle but remains silent lost in his eyes tears were rolling but she doesn't cares that…. She feels only her love …..her love is near her…..daya slowly place her leg down goes near her and cubs her face and kiss on her tears…

Daya: ab kasa hai…..

Shreya: pain thoda kam hua hai….

Daya: hmmmm….aur yeah kya,,,,,,,,tumhare ankho mai yeah ansu acha nahi lagtha hai….aur mujhe bhilkul bhi pasand nahi hai…..mere jaan ki ankho mai ansu …..tumhe pata hai na…

Shreya: pata hai….aur jab tak apke is jaan ko apka sath ho tab tak inn ankho mai koi ansu nahi ayeanga…..wada karo ki humesha ap mera sath meri jaan bhanker rahoge…

Daya(cubs her face): mai humesha….tumhare sath rahunga…..tum meri jinaka maksath ho…..meri dil ki dadkhan ho tum shreya jise konese yeah dil ruk….before he could speak shreya place hand on his mouth…..

Shreya: ssshhhhhhhhh….kabardar dubahar asa kaha tho…

Daya: acha baba nahi kahunga…..kush ab yeah ansu pocho aur tum yaha batao mai fresh hoka atha hu….and he moves towards room…..before going he turns and

Daya: ek aur baat yaha se uttna ka soch na bhi mat…..aur kitchen mai tho bilkul bhi nahi….

Shreya: apko kase pata ki mai…

Daya: mari jaan ho tum pata chalhijayega…..

Shreya: dayaaaaaaaaa….and he moves to room…..after half an hour he comes back and sees shreya was not there…..he nodes his head in no….and moves towards kitchen…she was preparing breakfast….

Daya(goes to kitchen and in serious voice): shreya mane mana kiya tha na…..uttne ke liya…

Shreya: daya …..wo mai…..bore horahi thi isliye….

Daya: isliye chaliayi ap yaha kitchen mai…

Shreya: daya wo…..

Daya: shreya aaj kal tum meri ek bhi baat nahi maan rahi ho….this is not fair….

Shreya(goes near him and kiss on his cheek): everything is fair in love and war mere pyaare dolu…

Daya: dolu shreya kya mai tumhe bacha diktha tha hu jo tum mujhe dolu bol rahi ho….

Shreya: ap tho mere liye chote bache hi hai….jiska dil moam(wax) jasa hai…..

Daya: acha tho phir apke iss bache ki ek farmaish hai….kya wo puri karo gi…

Shreya: haan…kyu nahi karungi…..bolo kya farmish hai…

Daya: farmish yeah hai ….(he moves close to her lifts her and make her to sit on kitchen platform)….ki ap yaha se nahi hilangi….

Shreya: daya….yeah kya bacpana hai…mai…..yaha…..par breakfast…

Daya: breakfast mai bana dunga….

Shreya: kya nahi daya …kal raat ko hi mane kitchen ko clean kiya hai…ab ap phir se gadbad maat lijiye…..

Daya: koi gadbad nahi hogi…chup chap yaha beto ….aur mujhe khana banana do….

Shreya sits like a small kid and watch daya who is preparing food…he takes milk and prepare coffee and as already shreya had prepared sandwiches he placed them in plate and pour coffee in mugs and after couple of minute…..

Daya: lo hogaya…

Shreya: haan….who tho dikh hi raha hai….sirf coffee banaya aur mugs mai kam platform pe zyada hai…

Daya: shreyaaaaaa…acha ab jaldi jaldi breakfast finish kardo…..hume abhijeet ke ghar jana hai….pura team ane wala hai lunch ke liye….aur ab tho naye officers bhi aye hai….tho unse bhi tho thodi baate karni hogina …..to feel them self comfortable…..

Shreya: haan…chalo jaldi khana complete kartha hai…..aur jake abhijeet sir ko bhi help karna hai na…..

Daya: nahi phele hum hospital jayenge…

Shreya: hospital(in sacred tone)….kyu…

Daya: apki pher check karvane ke liye….

Shreya: daya…..i'm fine please hospital nahi…

Daya: shreyaaaa….its an order …..

Shreya: par daya….(but keeps quite seeing his serious look)…and they complete there breakfast with sweet cute chit chat…..

Shreya: daya mai tarika ko call karke puch thi hu ki kaha hai wo..

Daya: isme puch na ki kya zarurat hai….obviously abhijeet ke sath hogi…

Shreya: daya ap bhi na…and she dials her number…

**On call: **

Tarika: haan shreya….

Shreya: kaha ho tarika….

Tarika: wo….abhijeet ke ghar pe hu….

Shreya: acha tho ap mere jijaji ke ghar pe ho….(laughs and says looking at daya….daya smiles mischievously)

Tarika: shreyaaaaa…..

Shreya: acha acha tik ha …..chalo hum bhi ahraha hai…

Tarika: hum…hum kon shreya….

Shreya(without thinking): wo mai aur daya sir…

Tarika: ohhhhhhhhh…tho ap daya sirrrrr ke ghar pe ho…(know its time for shreya to feel nervous)

Shreya: tarikaaaaa….

Tarika: acha tik ha jaldi ajao…byeee.

Shreya: byeee….and call cut…..

Shreya: daya chale….

Daya: haan shreya….mai wo wallet aur car keys lekar aya…..and he moves to room…..

Meanwhile, door bell ring…and daya was not there so shreya slowly gets up and goes to open the door…she open the door and sees a girl standing….

Shreya: ji ap kon….

Girl: ji mera naam trupti hai….aur ap…..

Shreya: ji mai…..but was cut by daya….

Daya: shreya…..mane maana kiya tha na tumhe chal ne se tumhe ek bhar mai baat samajh nahi athi kya…

Shreya: daya…..wo mai dharwaza kolne….and sees towards trupti…..

Daya(sees towards trupti): ji app…

Trupti: ji…wo mai…apse milne…I mean wo mai yeah gazar ka halwa lekar aye thi….

Daya(bit rude): iski jarurat nahi thi…..

Trupti: ji …..wo…..apko pasand that ho…..

Daya: par ko taklif leni nahi chahiye thi…..

Shreya: daya…..yeah kya tarika hai baat karne ka..….

Daya: shreya….mai ….but keeps quite seeing her serious look…

Shreya: ji ap andar aye na…and trupti moves inside and sees daya wrapped his arms through shreya and holds her one hand in his another free hand…..and makes her walk towards the couch…..and makes her sit and he to sits beside her and he was still holding her hand…..

Trupti: sorry…..mane subha subha apko disturb kiya …tells looking towards daya…

Shreya(she had not observed that trupti was starring daya and daya observed that and he moves his gaze to other side): its ok …..isme sorry ki kya baat hai…

Trupti(she faces shreya): ji bas wo…..yeah gazar ka halwa…..and she gives to shreya…

Shreya: thank you …par yeah…koi special thing hai kya aaj….

Trupti: arey nahi wo daya ji ko gazar ka halwa pasand hai tho isliye mai lekar aye…..

Shreya: kya(gives a confused look and daya became tensed)

Trupti(recalls what she said): wo….chachi ne kaha ki daya ji ko gazar ka halwa pasand hai tho lekar aye thi…

Shreya: ho…..par ap kaha rehathe hai….. aur ap daya ko kase jantha hai…..

Trupti: wo mai …bhaju ke ghar mai rahathi hu….apni chachi ke sath…

Shreya: oh…ok…..

Daya: shreya…mai coffee latha hu

Shreya(immediately): daya….coffee nahi…

Daya: par kyu….

Shreya: wo kitchen rest kar raha hai…..

Daya(understood what she means): shreyaaa….

Shreya: sorry(and holds her ears)

Daya: acha okay…phir kya lavu

Shreya: hmmm… ek kam kijiye ap orange juice lekar aye…..

Daya: okay…and he goes to kitchen

Trupti: ji wo ap…..mara matlab …..maane kabhi apko yaha …..daya ji ke ghar mai nahi dekha….

Shreya: ji wo ….mai aur daya…..ek sath kam kartha hai….aur….but was interrupted by daya…..

Daya: yeah lijiye…orange juice…

Trupti: thank you…

Shreya: tho kya kam karthi hai ap….

Trupti: ji wo…..mai "shurthi software company" kam karthi hu…..

Shreya: ohhh…that's so nice…..

Trupti: ji….tho mai chalti hu….

Shreya: acha tik hai….and thank you for gazar ka halwa…..

Trupti: is okay….byeeeeeee and she moves…

Trupti(thinking): yeah shreya hai kon…aur daya ji iss shreya ki itni care aur uske mazak karne se bhi ussa kuch nahi bol raha the….. kahi daya ji issa se pyaar tho nahi kartha…arey nahi asa nahi ho saktha …..chachi ne kaha tha ki daya ji sirf aur sirf apni duty se aur abhijeet sir jo unke sab kuch hai unse apne se zyada chathe hai…and with all this thoughts she goes home….

Shreya: daya…yeah kya tarika tha ghar aye mehaman se baat karne ka…..

Daya: shreya…..wo bas mai….

Shreya: daya…kitni bar kaha hai ki apne gusse pe khabu rake…

Daya(to lite the situations): acha baba sorry….ab chale abhijeet ke ghar jana hai…aur hospital bhi…..

Shreya: daya…..hospital jana zaruri hai kya…

Daya: shreyaa…..haan jana padega…..nahi tho pain baad jayega agar problem badi hai tho…

Shreya(with low head): acha tik hai…..and they goes to car…daya was holding her hands and makes her sit in car and daya sits at driving sit and they drove off…...

**At other side:**

Daya ap kisi aur ko itni importance kyu dhe raha ho….wo tho sirf apki colleague hai na…..tho phir….

**Dareya:**

Shreya: daya mai…..wo….bhai ko phone karke puch thi hu…ki kaha hai wo…..

Daya: acha tik he….call karlo…..

**On call:**

Shreya: hello bhai…

Sachin: arey wah ….tho finally meri chutki ko apne bhai ki yaad ahi gai…

Shreya: bhai….mai kabhi bhi apko bhul nahi sakti…..apko pata hai na…..

Sachin: haan pata hai mujhe chutki….acha yeah bol kaha hai tu….

Shreya: bhai ….wo mai aur daya…abhijeet sir ke ghar jaraha hai…..

Sachin: ohooo….tho ap mera jijaji ke sath hai…

Shreya(becomes red and shyly): bhai ap bhi na…acha yeah bolo ki ap kaha hai…

Sachin: chutki mai ghar pe hu thodi der mai atha hu…

Shreya: ok bhai…..byeeeeeee

Sachin: byeeee….chutki….call cut…

Daya: shreya….tumne sachin ko bola kyu nahi ki hum hospital jake phir abhjeet ke ghar jayenga….

Shreya: daya agar bhai ko boldiya tho wo ghar saar par utha lenga…isliye nahi bola…

Daya: tumne baataya bhi nahi tho kya…baad mai tho ussa pata hi chal jayega jab tumhe ase dekhe ga….

Shreya: tab mai sambhal lungi….and they reach hospital

**Hospital:**

Doctor: ji boliye kya hua…

Daya: ji wo yeah sidhiyo se uttar the waqt ghir gai…

Doctor: acha…..ji ap yaha leth jaye…mai check kartha hu….

Shreya: doctor zyada kuch nahi hua hai…

Daya: shreyaaa….

Shreya: acha tik he…..

Doctor check her and tells daya…

Doctor: ji bas thoda sa moch hai…. Mai yeah pati laga dunga bas do din thoda chalna kam kare…

Shreya: kya …mai chal nahi sakti…do din tak…..

Doctor: ap chal sakti hai…bas zyada nahi…..phr par stress nahi hona chahiye….

Daya: doctor ap chinta mat kijiye mai iska dyan rakunga…..and they moves to abhijeet home…

Daya: shreya sunn liya na ab no more work and pher ko tho stress bhilkul nahi….

Shreya: daya ap bhi na…..

Daya: koi bahana nahi….

Shreya: acha tik he… arey daya….mai puch na bhul gai…

Daya: kya shreya…

Shreya: wo…..trupti….ap kab se janta ho use…..aur uski chachi…lagtha hai apko bohut ache se janta hai….apki pasand na pasand…she say causally…

Daya: shreya…..wo bas meri neighbor hai…..bas aur kuch nahi…..

Shreya: daya mai tho bas…

Daya: lo abhijeet ka ghar agaya…..and they gets down daya holds shreya so that she doesn't keep weight on her leg….

Daya pov: shreya…sorry….. mane tumse trupti ke barema mai nahi baataya…..par kya bolu mujhe kudh kuch samajh nahi araha hai….lekin jitna samjha hai utna tho bol hi sakta hu…par dar lag raha hai…isliye nahi kit um mujhe samjo gi nahi…..issliye ki tumhe bhura na lage iss baat se….pata hai mujhe tumhe mujpe kudh se zyada barosa hai…par…..and with this they reach to abhijeet house and ring the bell…..

**A/N: **tho kon hai yeah trupti aur daya kyu shreya se bol na ke liye itna soch raha hai…..aur kya trupti daya se pyaar karti hai…..agaar asa hai tho….jab trupti ko pata chalega ki daya shreya se pyaar kartha hai tho kya hoga….wo dareya ki pyaar ko samjhe gi ya shreya ko nuksan pochachayegi….jane ke liye next chapter ka wait kijiye….tab tak ke liye byeeeee…and please review and tell your views and whether you liked it, should I continue or not….

Please review and tell me ….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you guyz who all had reviewed. Thank you so much….. I'm glad that you all liked the chapter…

**Anupama Mishra ji: **thank you dear….i'm happy that you liked the story…..

**Daya's Girl: **apke liye mai apko "ji" nahi bolrahi hu…..happy dear…..and thank you so much…I'm happy you liked it ….thank you so much….aur dareya ke romantic scenes apko pasand aya I'm happy…

**Zoomra ji: **thank you for you review….hope apko next chapter bhi pasand ayega…

**Guest ji: **thank you so much that you liked the chapter…..aur wo ex-fionce nahi hai dear…..infact daya ko kudh nahi pata ki trupti kyu hamesha uske ass pass gumthi rehati hai…age ke chapters mai pata chal jayega ki trupti ki intension kya hai…

**Dev ji: **thank you…..and happy you liked it…..

**Dareya789 ji: **dear when every I read you review I feel soooooo much happy…..and when you call me as Di I feel more happy….apke reviews padke mujhe aur chapters aur dareya ke aur stories likne ko maan kartha hai…aur apke liye mai aur bhi chapters jarur likhungi…aur hope ki wo bhi apko pasand ajaye….par thoda waqt lagega new stories ko …..but promise yeah jo stories likh rahi hu wo chapters jarur post karungi jabhi free hojaongi…..happy dear….

**Ritesh7 ji: **thank you so much for your review and I feel happy whenever I see your reviews…..aur apke reviews ko dekh ne ke baad aur chapters and new stories likne ko sochthi hu par likne ko nahi horaha…par jaldi hi naya story aur e post karungi…..tab tak ke liye…..yeah chapter apke liye…..hope you like it like other chapters…

**Anujaim123 ji: **thank you for your review…..I'm happy you liked it….

**Kia Mehra ji: **thank you for your review dear ….and hope ki dareya jaldi ek ho…..

**Sneha ji: **thank you for your review… I'm happy that you liked it….and hope ki dareya ke bhich koi na aye trupti bhi nahi…..

**Reenu ji: **thank you for your review….. dear thanks for your compliment and its make me feel so nice and makes me write more on dareya….thank you so much….

**Duoangel95 ji: **thank you for review…..and I'm happy you liked dareya in this…hope my next chapters also makes you feel good and will like it…..

**Shweta ji: **thank you for review…aur haan apne pucha ki naye officer kitne hai aur unka naam kya hai….dear new officers added is of 7 members(in that 7, 6 are men officers and 1 is lady officer)…..name I just know of 4 persons and the lady officer name…I will be mentioning in the chapter….

** .1 ji: **thanks for your review dear…

**D.S Fan ji: **thanks for reiview…..thank you that you like my updates…..hope I reach your expectations…

**Raj ji: **thank you for your review…..and here is my next chapter…..hope you will like it…

**Sundas ji: **thanks for your review and as I promised I will post it on 25 th here it goes….hope you will like it

**Ab Age:**

Daya pov: shreya …..sorry…..mane tumse trupti ke barema mane nahi baataya…..par kya bolu mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha hai…..lekin jitna samjha hai utna tho bol hi sakta hu…par dar lag raha hai….isliye nahi ki tum mujhe samjho gi nahi…balki tumhe bhura na lage iss baat se….ki…..ki tumhare daya pe koi aur line maar raha hai….pata hai mujhe tumhe mujpe kudh se zyada barosa hai…..par…..par mai kudh nahi janta ki jo mai trupti ke barema soch raha hu wo sach bhi hai ya jut….agar yeah shak jut hua tho…..kamaka tum pareshan hojogi….aur mai nahi chatha kit um kisibhi baat se pareshan ho….and with all this they reach to abhijeet house and he helped shreya to walk and not make her stress on her ankle and they rang the bell….

Shreya: daya chodiye na mai chal sakti hu…..

Daya: ji nahi dr. ne kaha ki pehr par stress nahi hona chahiye aur chalet samai pehr pe jada stress ho tha hai…..isliye mai nahi chodne waala tumhe….as soon as he said this words….

Abhijeet: tho kis ne kaha ki isse chod de…..agar asa kiya tho shreya ka kya hoga…..as he just listened last words…mai ahi chodne waala tumhe…

Daya: abhijeet tum bhi na…..

Abhijeet: kya mai bhi…..kahi koi aur baat tho nahi jo tum shreya ko na chod ne ki baat kar rahe ho…koi kush kadri tho nahi…..says with a smirk…..dareya blush….

Tarika: kon si kush kabri…..aur abhijeet yeah kyat um indono ko yaha bahar kade rakhe baat kar rahe ho…..andar tho ane do….

Abhijeet: haan…..mai bhi na….and abhijeet welcomes them…and tarika and abhijeet walked front and daya helped shreya to walk in but abhirika had not watched them as they were front…they comes and dareya sits on couch….

Tarika: tho kon si kushi ki baat horahi hai…

Abhijeet: arey tarika daya aur shreya hume ek choti si kushi lane wale hai…

Daya: abhijeet chup…kasi baate kar rahe ho…agar kisine sunliya tho kya samjhenga….asa…

Abhijeet: mane kya kaha….yeah tho tumhe phele soch na chahiya tha…shaadi se phele tum baap bane wale ho…with this dareya both blushed and know shreya was embarrassed as nothing happened between both like that yet….and daya saw her like that and was enjoying her expressions…

Tarika: kya? Sach mai? Shreya kya yeah sach hai….

Shreya(looks at daya with a hope that he will tell them but he was enjoying her expressions and lost): tarika asa kuch nahi hai….abhijeet was suppressing his laugh…..wo abhijeet sir mazak kar rahe hai…..

Abhijeet(mst innocent and serious look): arey mai koi mazak nahi kar raha hu….dekho mai haass bhi nahi raha….

Tarika: abhijeet….kya yeah sach hai….daya tum bolo….with this daya came out of his gaze…

Daya: nahi tarika….yeah abhijeet tho hamari tang kich raha hai….asa hohi nahi saktha…kyu hamare bhich asa kuch huha hi nahi tho bacha kahase agai…hume tho bas 3 mahine phele ek dusre ko propose kiya tha…now he realised what he said…..

Abhijeet: iska matlab….tum dono ke bhich….bohut phele se hi affair chal raha tha par jabhi mai puchu ki shreya ko bol de apni dil ki baat par janab tal dethe the….(as abhijeet don't know that daya proposed shreya as he was on mission when he proposed her and latter they decided that they will tell them latter)

Shreya: sir asa kuch nahi hai…wo tho…

Tarika(to rescue her): shreya chodo na abhijeet tho mazak kar raha hai…chalo hum kitchen mai khana dekthe hai….aur tumhare abhijeet sir ko…aaj tumhare haat ki kher aur matter panneer chahiye tho ab tumhe hi bana na padega…

Shreya(smiles): acha chalo….but daya stops….

Daya: arey shreya par wo….

Shreya: daya par var kuch nahi…abhijeet sir ap aur daya baat kijiye hum athe hai…with this she moved as tarika had already went to kitchen and made her self walk properly so that they cant see her in pain and her bandage was covered with her long skirt…

After and hour all starts coming one by one…..and they all settled in living room….

Tarika: shreya tum yeah dekho mai bahr dining table set karthi hu…

Shreya: okay…..

**Living Room:**

All were present except ACP and salukhe…and even new officers are present….

Daya: arey boss yeah ACP sir aur salukhe sir kyu nahi aye hai abhi tak…

Abhijeet: pata nahi ek kam kar tu call kar….

Daya: acha mai abhi call kartha hu….and he dials the number….

Person: uski jarurat nahi hai daya…..

Daya: sir ap…..apko itni late kase hogi…

ACP: wo…..salukhe ne late kiya tha ready hone mai…

Salukhe: nahi daya wo tho tumhare ACP urf baap ne late kiya….

ACP: dekhe salukhe…mai ne late nahi kiya wo tumne…and they start there cute fight…all were enjoying it except new officers as they don't know about there seniors cute fight they became worried and one of the officer…..

Officer: daya sir ACP sir aur rokiya nahi tho wo…..

Other officers: haan sir ….inki ladi tho badthi hi jarahi hai….

Shreya(came out and listened): arey Kavin…..chinta maat karo…..yeah tho inki purani adat hai…..

Kavin: kya…hum tho dar gai ki…..

Other officer: ki….kahi kuch baada jagada na ho….

Shreya(smiles): yeah tho bohut kam hai….dushyant….[sorry guyz in my chapter shreya doesn't calls Kavin and dushyant as sirs and please dnt be rude for this if it doesn't like anyone,sorry and I wont write it]….

Tarika: ACP sir salukhe sir please shant hojaye…dekiye khana baan gaya hai…..ab tho gussa chodo….aur chaliye khana kha the hai…..

ACP: tarika gussa mai nahi tumhare papa hai….

Abhijeet: sir chodiye na…

Salukhe: abhijeet…..tumhare papa se boldo ki gussa mai nahi….wo hai….

Sachin: sir agar ap dono ase hi ladenga tho…..khana thanda hojayega…

Salukhe: acha chalo chod diya baat ko yahi pe….jao…

ACP was about to say….

Purvi: sir khana laga diya hai ap sab aye…..

All moves to dining table and shreya purvi and tarika serves…..

New lady officer: ji may bhi apki help karthi hu….

Purvi: arey nahi …..aaj tho hum ap sab ko party de rahe hai tho…..ap kase kam karegi….

Shreya: haan pooja…aaj pheli bhar tum humare ghar ayi ho tho hum tumse kase kam karaha sakthe hai…

Pooja: please….

Tarika: nahi pooja….iss bhar nahi next time se pakka…

Purvi: haan next time se ap pakka hamari help kijiye ga….acha ab ap batiye aur khana khaiye…..

Pooja: mujhe nahi khana….all became shocked on her sentence…..

Vinneet: kyu kya hua pooja….

Daya: haan…..kya baat hai….

Pooja: wo…..purvi mujhe app karke bol rahi hai…..isliye mujhe nahi khana…..

Purvi: acha tikhe abhi se no app….vapp….kush…ab khana kao…..

Pooja: ab kush….and she smiles all smiles…

**Dining Table:**

ACP: yeah biryani tho bohut tasty hai….tarika tum ne banaya…

Tarika: ji…sir…..(with a smile)

Salukhe: arey meri beti ne banaya tho tasty hoga hi na….aur tum bohut lucky ho jo tumhe itni achi bahu mili jo itna acha khana banati hai….

With this abhirika was shocked as they had not expected salukhe will except there relation and that to infront of all…...they both blushed like an hell….

Kavin: sir wase yeah matter panneer bohut tasty hai…asa taste tho restaurant mai bhi nahi hota hai sir….

Tarika: ab yeah matter panneer tho abhijeet ki babhi ne banaya hai tho tasty hoga hi….aur apke pyare abhijeet sir ki special request pe banaya hai….. kyu…(sees shreya and says while raising her eye brows…shreya gives her a deadly look all smiles except new officer)

New officer sub. Insp Karan: yeah abhijeet sir ki babhi kon hai….

Shreya(immediately): arey karan koi nahi….wo tho tarika bas mazak kar rahi hai…and sees daya glaring at her…both lost in each other…

Abhijeet: ahem…..ahemm…..dareya comes out trance….shreya thodi der phele jo tarika bol rahi hai…..kya wo sach nahi hai…*winks*…

Shreya: abhijeet sirrrrr…

ACP: yeah kya baate horahi hai….abhijeet saaf saaf bolo baat kya hai…..

Shreya: sir kuch nahi…..wo app yeah lijiye na dal makhani…(to divert the topic)….

Daya(in low voice): baat ko palat na koi tum se sikhe….no one listened as all were busy in eating…

Dushyant: haan….sir….dal makhani bhi bohut tasty hai…

New officer sub. Insp. Lakha: haan sir sach mai bohut tasty hai…..

Shreya: hoga kyu nahi hamari choti si pari….purvi ne jo banaya hai….

Sachin: haan…..tasty tho hogi…..jab purvi ne banaya hai…and sees purvi and purvi blushes…but no one had seen them….

Nikil: sir sach mai aaj….shari dishes bohut tasty hai…and all finished there lunch and sat in living room…

Dushyant: sir sach mai….aaj yaha ake bohut kushi hui….

Kavin: haan sir asa laga ki apne parivar ke sath hai…

Abhijeet: parivar ke sath ka kya matlab…

Kavin: sir wo mai….bas asa hi boldiya…sorry sir…

Daya: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho….dara diya na bichare ko….kavin…..abhijeet ka matlab hai ki hum sab parivar jasa nahi….bulki eki parivar ke hai…..

Abhijeet: haan aur nahi tho kya….CID ke officers sirf ek team nahi….bulki ek parivar hai…

Kavin: sir apne tho dara hi diya…..

Tarika: yeah tho inki purani adat hai…..

ACP: sirf yeah nahi iska chota bhai aur mera chota beta bhi kuch kam nahi hai….

Daya: arey sir ab mane kya kiya…

ACP: kya kiya…thodi der phele tarika kya kherahi thi dining table par….hmmm….haan…..abhijeet ki bhabhi tumhe kya laga mane sunna nahi…..

Daya(shocked as shreya was in kitchen dnt knw about this): sir wo…..wo….

Abhijeet: kya wo….wo…..ACP sir kuch puch rahe hai…

Daya(glares): sir kuch nahi…..tarika tho bas mazar kar rahi thi….

Dushyant: par sir ne bataya nahi ki abhijeet sir ki bhabhi kon hai…..aur matter panneer banaya kisne…daya's eyes wide open as know even new officers are also making it more difficult to him as they were asking it because they dnt knw about dareya…

Meantime ACP, Abhijeet and salukhe were talking with there eyes…..as ACP asks is that shreya….salukhe: is that true,…abhijeet: blinks eyes in yes…

ACP: kyaaaaa…all shocked on his burst out….

Sachin: sir kya hua….

ACP: daya tumne mujhe bataya nahi…before he could complete the sentence they heard a loud scream….

Abhijeet: yes awaz tho…..daya tensed and moves from were the sound was…..

Daya: shreyaaaaa….

Shreya(crying in pain): ahhhh…..and was sitting on floor

Daya(goes near her and cups her face): shreya kya hua….

Sachin(worried): chutki kya baat hai aur tum istara niche kyu baati ho…..

Daya: shreya kya kar rahi thi tum haan…..bolo(in strict voice)

Shreya(shivered): wo…wo….mai…

Salukhe: daya chila kyu rahe ho…..dara diyana bichari ko…..

Daya: sir mane kya kaha ….mai tho sirf puch raha tha…

Salukhe: yeah puch ne ka tarika hai… . .

Tarika: sir, daya kya kar rahe hai…..yaha shreya ko pata nahi kya hua aur ap dono…..and she goes near her

Tarika: shreya kya hua …..phele tum utho…..

Shreya tries to get up but feels pain in her ankle….she cries abd again sits back holding her leg…daya understands…..

Daya: shreya kya kar rahi thi tum yaha…strict voice….

Tarika: daya tum…..but stops after seeing daya's angry look

Shreya: wo…..downs her head…wo mai…upper cupboard se bowls nikalne ke liye…

Daya: tho tum upper chadi…..maintaining serious tone…tears flowing down her cheek…

Shreya: haan….aur mera pehr slip hua aur mai niche girgai…..

Daya(serious but in care): tum pagal ho gai ho…..Dr. ne kaha na ki perh par zyada stress mat do…par tumhe samjh mai nahi athi hai baat…..all shocked as yet they dnt know why Dr. said not to put stress on her leg…

ACP: daya yeah kya bol rahe ho…hua kya hai shreya ko….

Daya(realises what he said): sir wo…..actually…subha shreya shidhio se girgai aur….and he said what dr. said and take rest….

Sachin: chutki kya hai yeah….aur tum ne mujhe bataya bhi nahi….tu samjh thi kya hai apne apko….

Daya: arey isse tho kisi ki koi phikhar hi nahi hai…..isse tho bas wohi karna hai jo yeah sochthi hai…..aur karna chathi hai…

Tarika: daya bas karo aur shreya dikho perh…..and sees as soon as she touched her leg she cries in pain…

Shreya(crying): haan tarika….

Daya: tarika ruko…

salukhe: daya tarika ko dekhne do….

Daya: haan mane kab mana kiya hai sir….phele isse yaha se lekhe chale….

Abhijeet: haan….daya isse utho….aur kamre mai lekar chalo…..

Daya node and takes her in his arms all smiles except new officers as they dnt knw the matter…even ACP sir and salukhe also as they come to know about them few minutes back…..

Shreya in his arms…..and blocks her hands around his neck…..daya was not looking at her….

Shreya: sorry daya…..wo mai….

Daya: mujhe tum se koi baat nahi karni…..

Shreya(tears in eyes): sorry daya please mujhe maaf kardo…but before she could say he laid her on bed and tarika came and saw her wound…

Shreya: tarika please dere…

Tarika: acha…tho phele tho bataya nahi ki chot lagi hai aur subha se yaha waha ghum rahi thi…..tab pata nahi tha ki dere …ab bol rahi ho dere…

Daya: isse tho kisi ki koi parva hi nahi hai…isse kisi baat se koi phikar hi nahi hai…..

Shreya: daya please asa nahi hai….but her left the room….shreya had tears in eyes

Tarika: bas thodi dere mai gussa kam hojayega…..chinta mat karo…

Purvi: aur nahi tho kya….mera bhai kabhi mare bhabhi se zyada der tak gussa hosakthe hai kya….

Shreya blushes on word bhabhi…..and tarika sees her wound and placed bandage again…all others were in hall…only shreya tarika and purvi was present…

**In living room:**

ACP: pata nahi kasi hogi wo…kahi koi badi fracture vracture na ho …

Salukhe: arey asa kuch nahi hai….bas thoda sa spin hai kuch nahi hoga…

Both were worried tarika comes…..

Tarika: sir shreya bhilkul tik hai bas thoda stress nahi dena chahiye….

ACP: acha tikhe kya kar rahi hai…

Tarika: kuch nahi sir aram kar rahi hai….

ACP: good….

After listening that shreya is fine daya comes down but still was angry on shreya….

Sachin: sir mai chutki se baat karke ata hu….

Tarika: dant na mat..

Sachin: dant tho padegi hi…jaan nikal di usne…..and goes off…..tarika smiles on his reaction…as she know he is very much concerned for his sister…

**Other side:**

Dushyant : vinneet…ek baat bolo….sab kitne pareshan hogi shreya ko dekhe….asa bhilkul nahi laga ki yeah parishani ek team member ke liye hai…..balki asa laga…..ki kisi apne ke liye pareshan ho…

Vinneet: dushyant…sach kaha yeah parishani team member ke liye nahi hai…..apne parivar k eek member ke liye hai…hum sab ek parivar hi tho hai….

Kavin: ek baat puchu vinneet…

Vinneet: haan pucho na…

Kavin: wo… …khe rahi thi….abhijeet sir ki bhabhi…..kon hai wo….

Dushyant: haan…..bolo na kon hai…..

Nikil(smiles on there excitement): wo….wo….tho…

Kavin: hey bagawan…kitna suspense boge…..bolo na jaldi…..

Pooja: haan bolo na nikil…..

Nikil: wo…aur koi nahi shreya hai…

All: what?

Dushyant: kya? Sach mai…..

Kavin: I cant believe…

Karan: par abhijeet sir ke bhai kon hai…(he doesn't know as he is new)

Dushyant: oh god karan….daya sir hai….aur kon…

Karan: arey haan….mai tho bhul hi gaya…

Kavin: I just cant believe ki daya sir aur shreya…par dono bohut cute lagthe hai…

Nikil: wo tho hai…..

All were busy in chit chat…..daya was still angry…..

**Abhijeet Room:**

Sachin: mujhe tujse yeah umeed nahi thi…..

Shreya: sorry bhai…wo mai…

Sachin: kya wo mai….

Purvi: sachin dhire chila kyu rahe ho…..

Sachin: chalo nahi tho kya karu….isse pata hai na ki agar isse kuch bhi ho tho meri jaan nikal jathi hai….

Shreya: moves a bit near to him as he sat on bed beside her…she cups his face: sorry bhai next time se asa kuch nahi karungi…..promise…

Sachin(cups her face and kiss on her forehead): agar agli bhar asa kiya tho mai tumse baat nahi karunga…..

Shreya: promise next time asa nahi karungi…..

Sachin: good(smiles)

**In living Room:**

All were busy in chit chat…..shreya sachin and purvi comes down…..sachin caught her and helped her to walk….

ACP: arey shreya tum niche kyu ayi ho….aram karna tha na…..

Shreya: its ok sir mai tik hu…..

All chit chat for sometime…and shreya was continuously looking daya but he was so much angry on her that he is not seeing her…..she feels restless….

ACP: acha tho ab hum chalthe hai…..

Shreya: arey sir ek minute wo ap sab ne gazar ka halwa tho liya hi nahi…mai abhi lathi hu…..and gets up forgot her pain….as soon as she got up she feels pain and

Shreya: ahhhhh…

Daya(worried): kya hua…in loud voice…shreya tum pagal ho gai ho….ek jag ape sidhi tarike se bhat nahi sakti tum…..he held her and makes her sit….baato yaha agar yaha se hili bhi tho…iss bar bolunga nahi sidha ek laga dunga…shreya smiles on his concern….

Abhijeet: shreya daya tumhe koi joke nahi suna raha hai jo tum itna muskura rahi tho…..

Shreya: sir kya karu…..mujhe haasi arahi hai…..

Tarika: shreya tum bhi na…..salukhe sir ACP sir…..ap batiye mai ghazar ka halwa lati hu…and she goes and serves to all…..

Salukhe: arey wah yeah tho bohut acha hai…

Tarika: sir yeah bhi shreya ne banaya hai…

ACP: sach mai bohut acha hai…..

Shreya: thank you sir….and they all finish

ACP: chalo ab hum chalthe hai…..aur haan shreya tum 2 din tak bureau nahi aogi and that final no more discussion …

Shreya(doesn't have any one): yess sir…

ACP: good…and take care…with this he left…

Salukhe: shreya beta apna khayal rakhna and he to moves…

Kavin: sir ab hum chalthe hai…it was a good time spent with you all sir….thank you so much….

Abhijeet: arey isme thank you ki kya baat….

Dushyant: nahi sir bas wo….

Abhijeet: its ok….your welcome…..

Pooja: sir ab hum chalthe hai…and they all moved vinneet freddy nikil pankaj also went with them…..

Abhijeet: sachin…..wo tum purvi ko chod do…..and signals something…..

Sachin: okay sir…and he moves with purvi…..

Shreya: sir ab mai bhi chalti hu….daya glares

Tarika: shreya tum akeli kahi nahi jao gi….tum….but was cut…

Abhijeet: tarika…..yeah akeli kaha hai….daya hai na ….daya chod dega…and signals her she understood….

Shreya: sir koi baat nahi…wo…but before she could tell daya lift her in his arms….

Daya: abhijeet hum ghar ja rahe hai…and he moves before abhirika speaks…..abhirika smiles…..

Daya makes her sit in car and he goes to driving seat and started the car….

**In car: **

Shreya: daya I m sorry….please mujhe maaf kardo….

Daya doesn't reply…..shreya moves a bit close to him and place her left hand on his right cheek….

Shreya: daya please ase bhina baat kare maat raho please…..nahi tho mai…daya stops the car as they come to home daya home…and comes down and carry her in his arms and moves inside home….

Shreya: sir please I'm sorry…please…she says sir when he is in angry or if she teases him….but know he is serious….

Daya(makes her sit on couch and was about to move)

Shreya(holds his hand): sorry sir…agali bhar asa nahi hoga….a tear sliped….but daya doesn't sees as he know if he sees her he will melt…daya makes him self free and goes to room to fresh up…..

Shreya pov: sorry sir….please mujse ase bhina baat kare mat rahiye…please…..and she rest her head back on couch and close her eyes tears sliped down her cheeks…

Daya freshed up and comes down sees her in that postion ….moves towards her…

Daya: shreya fresh ho jao and he moved to kitchen…

Shreya got up slowly and moved towards room but due to pain she was about to fall but daya caught her through waist….

Daya: agar mai naraz hu iska yeah matlab nahi ki tum kudh chali jao…gussa mai khediya ki jake fresh hojao tho kudh chal padi…..

Shreya: pata hai mujhe ap gussa mai bole ho….par ap zarur aao ge mujhe help karne….

Daya(controls his smile): chalo ….and takes her to room….

Daya: yeah lo towel….chalo fresh hojao…and moves towards washroom….shreya stops at door…

Daya: kya hua….chalo…..

Shreya: wo…..in low tone….ap mujhe nehalaine ga kya…..

Daya: haan….

Shreya: kyaaaaa…

Daya(realises): nahi…..wo…..tum jao tum fresh hojao…and he moves down…..

Shreya fresh up…..daya comes after sometimes and sees shreya combing her hair….she was wearing a red pijama and white top….he was lost in her beauty and was staring her continuously…..shreya sees him from mirror and

Shreya: sir…..

Daya(comes out): wo…chalo khana ready hai…..

Shreya node and daya takes her to dining table….they had there dinner and sat on couch…..daya was seeing TV and shreya was staring him….

Shreya: sir I'm sorry…

Daya: shreya mujhe tumse baat nahi karni…..

Shreya(had tears): sir please…

Daya: shreya dekho jab tumhe mari koi phikar hi nahi hai tho kyu sunu mai tumhari baat…

Shreya: sir asa nahi hai…mai apko hurt nahi karna chathi thi….

Daya: par tum ne kiya na….

Shreya: sir please I'm sorry….

Daya: mujhe tumse baat nahi karni…..and he gets up from couch….

Shreya: jab mane apko itna pareshan kiya hai aur apko mujse baat hi nahi karni tho mera jina ka kya fida…..issa acha mai maar….but she was unable to speak future as her lips were blocked by his…

He lifts her with out breaking and makes her sit in his lap…shreya place her both hands on his shoulder and caught it tightly….as he was biting her lips….and kissing her continuously without a break …she was unable to breath but he was not letting her go….in this one kiss she can feel how much he was hurted and was scared of losing her…after 15minutes of continuous kissing they broke for air….

Shreya was breathing heavily and daya looked her lips which turned red due to his harsh kiss….he again held her face and first kiss her forehead,then eyes then cheeks and again attacked her lips…he caught her buttom lip and held in between his teeth and bit it. She feels pain and moves a bit back but daya hold her through waist by one hand and another hand was held back of her head…after few minutes…shreya some how frees herself and was breathing heavily….

Shreya(breating heavily): ab….ab …tho gu…..gussa nahi hai na app…

Daya: hu gussa….

Shreya: kyu…

Daya: tumhe nahi pata….

Shreya: sorry….next time se apna khayal rakungi ….kabhi kuch nahi karungi…jissa se apko taklif ho….

Daya: taklif tho hui hai…

Shreya: sorry kaha na…..

Daya: nahi tum ne mujhe chod ke jane ki baat bhi kase karli…..

Shreya: acha sorry….ab maaf kardo…..

Daya: ek shart par….

Shreya: apki har shart mujhe manzoor hai…..

Daya: soch lo…..

Shreya: hmmmmmmm…soch liya…

Daya: acha…tho tumhe meri shart manzur hai…

Shreya: haan….par boliye tho kya shart hai…

Daya: you should be completely mine…

Shreya: I'm completely yours daya….

Daya: ase nahi….

Shreya(confused): matlab?

Daya: matlab saaf hai…I want you…..

Shreya(understood what he was saying): are you serious…..

Daya: yes I m ….

Shreya bends forward and cups his face he looks into her eyes…he can see pure love in her eyes….she bends and softly kiss his lips. He was shocked on her behaviour but responded back …..after about 10minutes they broke for air….and both breathing heavily…..shreya was still on his lap…she place her head on his shoulder and her right hand on his chest…

Shreya: make me yours…..

Daya(shocked): what?

Shreya(hugs him tightly): make me yours completely…

Daya: shree…..are you serious…

Shreya(kissed on his shoulder): yes….

Daya: its my wish…

Shreya: but know its my wish too…..

Daya: are you serious or doing it for me…..

Shreya: I m serious…..its not for you only its for us…please make me yours …I ….. I just want to feel you completely…..

Daya: even I want you to be mine completely…..and he kissed her neck….

Shreya shivers and buried her head in his neck….he hold her neck from back and pulled it to face him…..he bended her head back and kissed her neck dragged his kiss though her whole neck …she shivers and holds his shirt and closed her eyes tightly….daya smiles seeing her…and was enjoying her nervousness…..

Shreya gets up and moves forwards but daya hold her from back….and kissed her shoulder moved her hairs side and kissed back of her neck….and moving his hand up and down at front of her body … touching her neck and dragged his hands thourgh hands and folded her hands across her chest…..and was kissing her back…his one hand holded her hands and another he moved his hands around her waist. He pulled her top up and bends down and kissed on waist…shreya shivers…daya moves up and holds her in his arms and moved towards his bedroom…shreya placed her hands around his neck…

Daya placed her down and makes her stand…she moves bit back but daya pushed her towards him and locked her in his hug…

Daya: you said you want to be mine completely and you promised me you will give me what ever I want….so I m taking what I want and you cant set back…..shreya just hugged him tightly …..

After few minutes daya left her and made her stand he dragged his hands down from her hands and stoped at her waist he sat on his knees…and pulled her top up and kissed her whole waist …shreya shivered like hell…and was unable to stand…his touch was making her shiver…..he moved his kiss up and dragged his hands up and attacked her neck…..and then bit her neck lightly….it made her shiver more and she caught his shirt….he lifted her and laid her on bed….

She laid on bed and moved to other side….daya came and laid side of her and unzipped her top…and moved his hands at her back and moved his hand towards her neck and moved her top down her shoulder…she soon turned and faced him but her gaze was down…one side her dress was below her shoulder and other was on her shoulder….he moved his hand to other side of her neck and pulled her top below her shoulder…..he kissed her neck and half opened top and bit it slightly which made her body move a bit up from bed…and he completely removed her top and kissed her upper body…..which is covered by her inner…..he looks into her eyes…..

Daya: I love you shree…..

Shreya: I love you too daya…he kissed her forehead and then attacked her lips…..in the kiss daya hold her turns her …know he is buttom and shreya is on top…she unhock his shirt…..and they were still kissing…..they apart….and shreya bend and moved his shirt and his neck and moved down and kissed his chest …daya was shocked but was happy that she is near his…..

He moved and placed her buttom and kissed her neck and dragged down and then to her lower her waist and slowly removed her pyjama and moved and dragged up his kiss which made shreya shiver…and then he kissed her neck cheek eyes…..and slowly removed her inners and kissed her neck comes down and kissed bosoms….and on her stomach…..and removed his pant and placed himself in between her and kissed her lips and slow moved into her …she stoped kissing and moaned and tears flowed down her eyes….daya suckes her tears and kiss her lips…and then pushed himself again and this time not let break there kiss and she moaned under kiss and for a time they finised and lyed down….shreya at bottom and daya on top of her….

Daya(still kissing her neck): I love you…..

Shreya(shivering by his killing kisses): i….. lo….love you….too…

Daya(smiles and dragged his kiss and kissed her bossoms): ummmm….mmmmm…..ummmm….

Shreya: chodiye na …..and tries to move…

Daya(kissing): no…..ummmm….mmmmm…today…..ur mine…and wont let you go…..

Shreya: dayaaa…..ahhh…(he biting her bossoms)…kya kar rahe ho….

Daya: making love with my love…..umm…..mmmmm…..

Shreya: ahhh…ur…aaahhhh….daya ur…bitting…..ochhhh….ahhh….bitting me…..

Daya: when did I bite you(in most innocent voice)….

Shreya: aww….acha tho kya ap gudgudi kar rahe hai…

Daya: acha gudgudi….and he starts tickling….

Shreya: daya…..kya kar rahe hai…chodo na…..and they both smiles…

Shreya: daya…..

Daya: hmmmm….he placed his head on her chest and sleeping…..

Shreya: dayaaa….

Daya: haan shreee….

Shreya: ap kabhi mujhe chod ke nahi jao ge na…..

Daya(shocked): shreyaaaa…..yeah kasa sawal hai…tumhe mujpe yakin nahi hai…..

Shreya: nahi daya asa nahi hai…a tear slip and talked with heavy throat….

Daya turns and makes her sleep on his …know he his bottom and shreya on top…..

Daya: tho kasa hai….

Shreya: pata nahi daya …faces him…ek ajib sa dar lag raha hai….pata nahi kyu…

Daya: shree…takes her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead…..shree dekho jab tak yeah shaase hai tab tak mai sirf aur sirf tumhara hu…samjhi….

Shreya had tears and hugged him as tight as possible…..i love you daya…..

Daya: love you too shreee….

And they slept with sweet memories…..

**Next day 6pm:**

Shreya got up and saw daya hugging her slept like a small kid…..sees him like that and smiled on his behaviour…..she slowly got up…..and was about to move…..but…

Daya: shree …yeah meri shirt hai…..

Shreya(blushed): daya chodo…

Daya: nahi…and he pulled her and unhock shirt bottons…..

Shreya: daya ap phir se shuru hogi….chodo na…

Daya: nahi…..and ummmmm…..mmmmmm….kissed her neck…..eyes…..

Shreya: daya…

Daya: hmmmmm…..ummmmm…

Shreya: apko bureau nahi jana…..

Daya: nahi…and hugged her…..

Shreya: acha…ek minute…..and takes her phone…

Daya: kya kar rahi ho…..

Shreya: kuch nahi ACP sir ko call kar rahi hu….

Daya: kyu…ummmm…..attacking her neck and bitting….

Shreya: yeah baata ne ke liye ki aaj apke romance ruk ne nahi wala tho aaj ap bureau…ahhh…..nahi ayenge…

Daya: what? Shree phone do…..and scratched the phone…

Shreya: kya kar rahe ho…aaj tho mai tumhe nahi chodunga…and again there private moment start but…

Daya: haaaaa….yeah itni subha subha kon hai yaar…

Shreya: kahi abhijeet sir tho nahi…..

Daya: arey nahi wo nahi ho saktha…..

Shreya: acha haatho mai dekthi hu….and she free her self and worn her cloths and goes slowly down not making her ankle get pain….

Daya(shouting from bedroom): shree ruko mai atha hu tum apne perh per zyada stress mat do….but shreya had already went and opened door…..and daya saying this …..the person at the door listened…

Person: sorry wo mane apko itni subha subha disturb kiya….

Shreya: its ok…par tum yaha…

Person: haan wo…..mai…

Daya: trupti tum yaha….standing back of shreya…..

Trupti: wo…actually…..mai apko invite karne aai thi….

Dareya(confused): invite….

Trupti: haan wo….aaj chichi ke beta ka birthday hai…..isliye apko bhula ne aai thi…wo ap jaldi chale jathe hai na tho mai subha subha agai…

Shreya: acha…

Daya: ji…..thanks for invitation…..agar time mila tho zarur ayenge….

Trupti: ji tikhe ab mai chalthi hu….

Shreya: arey ap coffee ya chai tho pike jaye ga…..

Trupti: arey nahi its ok….

Shreya: its ok come in…wase bhi ab mai bana ne wali hut ho come in…

Trupti: okay…..and they moves…

Shreya: ap betiye….mai athi hu…and turns towards daya….daya ap ready hojaye…bureau jana hai na…..

Daya: acha tik he…and he starts moves towards bedroom but recollects something….and shreya was going to kitchen…

Daya(runs and caught her wrist): shreya ruko…..

Shreya sees him and then sees trupti…..she turned her face…and clearly it can be seen her jealously but shreya cant as she turned her head…..

Shreya: kya hua…she feels pain in stomach but doesn't show but daya saw that she is in pain…

Daya: wo….and she towards kitchen…..haan wo….chai pati hogai…..

Shreya: daya yeah kya bol rahe ho ap ….kal hi tho mane dekha…closed her eyes tight as she is having pain…..chai pati box mai hai…..and she moved towards kitchen…

Daya closed his eyes and soon he can hear a loud voice…

Shreya: daya yeah kya kiya apne kitchen ka…..

Daya(head down): sorry shree raat mane khana banaya tha tho….he again messed the kitchen….

Shreya: daya yeah konsi bar hai…jab apne kitchen ki yeah hal bani aur kitni bhar mane saaf kiya hai….

Daya: wo…wooo…

Trupti: shreya ji its ok …hogaya na ab….

Shreya(confused but tries to speak): trupti shayad apko pata nahi par mera yeah jo hai na….bohut bohut shaitan hogi hai….she says seeing daya …..and understood she is speaking about night….

Trupti: ji…..mai kuch samjhi nahi….

Shreya: haan…haan…..kuch nahi…tum bato mai chai lathi hu….daya ap ready hojaiye….

Daya left and shreya prepared chai and brought …and gave to trupti….

Daya came down and

Daya: Shreya tum bhi ready hojao…

Shreya: ji…..mai abhi jathi hu…trupti…..tum bato mai ready hoke athi hu…..and with this shreya went…..

**A/N: **so how was romance part…and so know what is trupti plan that she called dareya to part….is she really want to call shreya also to party or she called her because she was present with daya at that time….ab tho yeah next chapter mai hi patachalega….tab tak ke liye…please…REVIEW….please…..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **hey guyz thank you to all who liked my story and reviewed me…I'm happy to know that you all liked my story…..and also thank you for the silent readers for reading my story…..and here is my next chapter and hope you all will also like this chapter….

Shreya goes to fresh up…..daya and trupti was in hall…..daya was about to go into kitchen but trupti stops him…

Trupti: daya ji…..mujhe apse baat karni hai…

Daya(in angry tone): kya baat karni hai….

Trupti: wo….wo….mai…..apse…mera matlab…but was interrupted by daya phone….he took and saw call ID.

Daya: ek minute and went to attend the call…..and trupti was waiting for the chance that she can talk to daya….

**In call:**

Daya: arey abhijeet…sahi waqt pe call kiya tumne yaar…

Abhijeet: matlab?

Daya: aaa…hmmm…kuch nahi tum bolo kyu call kiya…

Abhijeet: aaee ye kya abhi abhi bole ki sahi waqt pe call kiya abhi bol rahe ho kyu kiya…

Daya: abhijeet chodo na….acha bolo kyu call kiya….

Abhijeet: haan wo mai aur tarika tumhare ghar arahe hai…tho breakfast maat banana…..hum lekhar arahe hai…..

Daya: arey iski kya jarurat hai….

Abhijeet: zarurat hai…..shreya ki tabhiyat tik nahi hai tho wo breakfast nahi bana sakti isliye hum lekhar arahe hai…..

Daya: acha jasa tum chaho…

Meantime shreya comes down and sees daya talking in call a bit far from them and trupti staring him…..she feels bit weird and calls her…

Shreya: trupti…..

Trupti(comes out of her gaze): ji…..shreya ji….

Shreya: kya hua….

Trupti: kuch nahi bas wo daya sir ko call aya tho wo baat kar rahe the wohi dekh rahi thi…..

Shreya: acha…sayad abhijeet sir ka call hoga…..

Trupti: shreya ji…..ek baat puchu…..…..

Shreya: haan pucho…par ussase phele yeah shreya ji…..shreya ji kya laga rakaha hai…sirf shreya bolo ….

Trupti: asa kase ap mujse badi hai…aur mai apko naam se kase bhula sakti hu…..

Shreya: acha naam na sahi…..di tho bol sakti ho na…..

Trupti: okay di…..

Shreya: good….acha ab pucho kya puch na hai…..

Trupti(sees daya coming and decides not to ask her know): kuch nahi di…

Shreya was about to talk but daya interrupted….

Daya: di…..thodi der phele shreya ji aur ab achanak diii…..

Shreya: daya wo mane hi kaha tha….

Daya: acha par asa kyu…..

Shreya: arey mujhe ajeeb lag raha that ho mane hi bola….par tum kyu itna chid rahe ho…aur kiska call tha…

Daya: haan wo abhijeet ka hai….

Trupti: shreya ji apka guess tho bilkul correct hai….

Daya: matlab?

Shreya: kuch nahi daya …..acha kya kaha …..

Daya: apke jeth ji arahe hai…..breakfast lekhar…trupti confused…..shreya slyly smiles on word "Jeth Ji"….

Shreya: kyu mai prepare karthi thi na….

Daya: haan par abhi bhi tumhara pher tik nahi hua isliye…..

Trupti: haan di…mai apse kaal bhi puch na chathi thi par nahi pucha….kya hua apke pher ko…..

Shreya: kuch nahi trupti….wo kaal subha sidhi(steps) utharthe samai pher pisal gaya….aur moch agai….

Trupti: kya apne dr. ko dikaya kya kaha unhone…

Shreya: haan dr. ko dikhaya bas do din rest karna hai…

Trupti: acha ek bar dikya kahi zyada tho nahi laga…

Shreya: arey kuch nahi hai…rehane do trupti….daya sees something fumes in anger…

Daya(shouting): shreya yeah kya hai…

Shreya: daya wo…wo…

Trupti: daya sir kya hua….

Daya: shreya kaal raat ko hi mane tumhe worn kiya tha …par tum …and goes near her and hold her arms tightly….tum sunti kyu nahi ho…..

Shreya: daya wo mane….

Daya: shreeeee…tum….asa nahi abhi sayad mujhe sachin ko yaha bhula chahiye…abhi wohi tumhe sidha karega…daya took his phone and was dialling sachin number….

Shreya: daya nahi please…bhai ko maat bolo…mai apki baat sunti hu na….please par bhai ko maat bolo…..

Daya: nahi shree ab aur nahi…tum tho meri baat sunti hi nahi ho…bohut ziddi hogai ho tum…..

Shreya: nahi daya promise mai apki baat sunungi…..please bhai ko kuch maat bolo nahi tho wo…..wo naraz hojayenge…..

Daya: shree…tum…..

Trupti: daya sir hua kya hai….ap iss taraha di ko kyu dant rahe hai….

Daya: kyu…..kyu ki isse apni fikar hi nahi hai…dr. ne pher per bandage isliye banda tha thaki stress na ho…par isne tho banadage hi nikhal diya….

Shreya: daya wo mai nahane gait ho isliye nikal diya…

Daya: haan tho nahane ke baad bhi tho band sakti thi na…

Shreya: kase bandu mujse nahi hoga….bohut dard horaha hai…

Daya: shree tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta…and he moves to bed room…

Trupti: di bas itni si baat ke liye….. itna pareshan hogai….

Shreya(smiles): haan wo hahi ase ….saab ki phikar hoti hai….par kudh ki nahi….pata na kab apni khayal rakenga ….

Trupti(thinking): mai rakungi unki khayal…humesha unke sath rahungi…..jab ek colleague ka itni ache se khayal rakthe hai tho apni biwi aur bhi ache se khayal rakenga…par kya yeah sirf ek colleague hai…mujhe asa kyu lag raha hai ki yeah colleague se kuch zyada hi hai…..nahi nahi asa nahi hoga….kuch bhi ho daya sir sirf mera hai…..and comes out of her thoughts by listening daya voice….

Daya: shree baatao idhar…

Shreya: daya please mujhe nahi lagani bohut dard horaha hai…..

Daya: kuch nahi hoga…..and he took her leg and tied bandage….trupti feels jealous…..

Daya: hogaya…..

Shreya: thanks daya…..

Daya: your welcome….dear…..trupti anger was on top now…she was fuming by seeing dareya close…anyone by seeing her can say she is super jealous now…but our cute dareya was not paying attention her as they were lots in eachother eyes….but was interrupted…

Trupti: acha di mai chalti hu….wo sham ki tayari karni he na…..

Shreya: okay….bye…

Trupti: bye…aur sham ko jarur ana hai ap dono ko…..

Shreya: tikhe…with this trupti went….daya was angry on shreya and she know how she can convince him…..after all he is her love…..

Shreya: dayaaaa…..

No response he was turning TV channels and not talking to her and not listening …

Shreya: daya please meri baat suno…same again…..this time she went to him and starched remote and switched off the tv….

Daya: shreya remote do…

Shreya: nahi ….phele ap meri baat suno…..

Daya: mujhe nahi sunni…apne bhai se baat karlo….

Shreya: daya phirse bhai….please nahi…

Daya: apne bhai ka dar hai tumhe par mera nahi….mai kuch nahi hu tumhare liye…mara kya…..mai kuch bhi bolu tumhe tho koi pharak hi nahi padtha merit ho koi hamiyat hi nahi hai tummmmmmmmm….and further his lips was blocked…shreya listened to him but its more that she cant listen anything more from him as it will hurt him and her to…so to stop him she blocked his lips by her…..yup they are kissing…..infact only shreya …daya is not responding yet ….he is still angry on her…..after a while they broke…..no no she broke….and her cheeks turn red and daya was staring her…..their position was daya on couch and shreya was bending and facing him, their faces were inch a difference….

Shreya: chorryyyyyy….. daya….

Daya: ase karne se sorry nahi milega….

Shreya: tho kya karu…

Daya: mujhe nahi pata …jabhi kuch bolo tho ase muh band kar dethi ho…tumhe tho mai…

Shreya: haan ap…..

Daya(looks into her eyes): tumhe tho asi saza milegi kit um next time se ase kama karnese bhi socho gi…

Shreya: achaaaaaa….

Daya: tumhe tho mai….

Shreya: haan ap…kya karoge…

Daya: rehne do….phir bologi ki mane tumhe sataya…

Shreya(smiling): acha par mane asa kab kaha….

Daya: kal raat ko hi tho bola tha ki mai tumhe bit kar raha hu(winks)…jab mai…and rolled his fingers from her face to her cheek neck….and was slowly moving down…..making her shiver from toe…to head….shreya understood he was talking about night and shyly lowers her gaze…..

Daya: istara mat shramao ki hum appe aur fizada hojai….

Shreya: daya chodo…and she moves back ….daya immediately stood up and pulled her in hug and wrapped his hands around her waist….

Shreya: daya kya kar rahe ho….chodo na…..

Daya: bola tha na ki galti karogi tho punishment milega…..tho bhi na punishment pura kare kaha jarahi ho…..shreya understood what was coming next….

Shreya: daya nahi…..please…

Daya: please…thodi der phele tho mera muh band kardiya tha…..tho ab kya hua…

Shreya: daya wo .thoooooo….he blocked her lips…..first she tries to free herself… but was not able to do so as he had deepened his kiss and was kissing her passionately …she tries to move again but failed and soon she to responded back….daya smiled under kiss and kissed her harder and bitted her lower lip and she felt pain and was moving back but daya had not left…after 15 minute of kissing left her…..

Shreya: aaahhhhhhhh …daya kya kar rahe ho…..he bitted her and blood was oozing from her lip…

Daya: mane kya kiya….in most innocent voice….

Shreya: kya kiya…khat diya apne…

Daya: acha kaha dikho….and again moves towards her …..

Shreya: rehane do…..phele hi khat diya aura b puch rahe ho…kaha…..jase ki tumhe nahi pata….

Daya: arey mujhe kase pata…..kaal raat se kitni bar mane tumhe khata…..aur….in seductive looks and voice…..which made her shiver…aur kahi jaga….

Shreya(sharmathe hua): daya chodo na…..and moves

Daya: kaha jarahi ho meri jaan….dekh ne tho do…..and holds her face and licked her lips by his tongue…..she shivers and moved her head back in pain…

Daya: sorry shreee….

Shreya: sorry…..kyu?

Daya: kaal raat jo bhi hua….

Shreya: kaal jo hua…uske liye ap sorry kyu bol rahe hai…..kya wo sab apke liye galat lag raha he….speaks in confused way…..

Daya: nahi shree mane asa kab kaha…..mai sorry isliye bol raha hu…kyu ki mujhe pata hai ki tumhe dard ho raha hai….aur subha se chupane ki koshihs kar rahi ho…..

Shreya(shocked): nahi daya asa kuch nahi hai…..i'm fine…..mujhe dard nahi horaha hai…

Daya: shree mana ki tum CID officer ho…..aur dard ko chupa na aur shehan karna sakti ho….

Shreya(trys to convince him): nahi daya….wo… mujhe…..

Daya: kya…pata hai tumhe dard horaha hai….aur yeah tumhare liye asan hai ….tum dard ko apne andar chupa sakti ho…..par mai tumhe dard mai nahi dekh pata hu…

Shreya: daya shant hojao…phele idhar baatao…..and makes him sit…acha idhar dekho….he was not looking…idhar dekho daya…takes his face in her hand….daya….kaal humhare bich jo bhi hua mai kush hu….aur jaha tak dard ki baat hai tho…haan mujhe dard horaha hai…par yeah dard mera liye kushi hai….wo kushi jo mane apke sath rehane ke liye dekha…..apke pass ane ki kushi…apke karib ane ki kushi…..puri taraha se apko sop ne ki kushi…..aaj mai bohut kush hu…..mujhe aur kuch nahi chaiye…humesha ase hi apke sath rahana chathi hu….

Daya: shree…..tum kush ho…..

Shreya: bohut…..bohut zyada kush hu….aaj kudh ko complete mehasus karti hu….apne apko apko sop ke….and hugs him…

Daya was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice….

Person: arey romance karna hai tho door tho band karlo….

Dareya shocked…..

Daya: abhijeet…..tarika tum dono….

Tarika: abhijeet lagtha hai galat time pe agai ahi…

Shreya: nahi taru aasa kuch nahi hai….aao andar aao na

Abhijeet: bhabhi ji kasa hai apka pher ka dard…..

Shreya smiles on word bhabhi ji…tik hu sir…

Abhijeet: sirrrr…

Shreya: ji…..?confused….

Abhijeet: off duty mai tumhara sir nahi hu…..

Shreya: ji…mai kuch samjhi nahi…..

Abhijeet: arey apke pyaare daya ke bhai hu…tho kya shaadi ke baad bhi ap mujhe sir hi bolo gi….apne pati ke bhai ko sir bolo gi tum…

Shreya blush…

Shreya: acha tho kya bhulao apko mai….

Daya(causally): jeth ji aur kya bolo gi…

Abhijeet: haan yeah tik rahe ga…..

Shreya: okay…jeth ji….

Abhijeet smiles….

Abhijeet(thinking): arey ab indono itne karib agai hai tho indono ki jaldse jald shaadi karane padegi….isse phele koi gadbad ho…..mujhe daya se baat karni hogi…

Tarika: acha ab ap logo ka hogaya tho chalo breakfast ready hai…and they had there breakfast…..and went to bureau….shreya was alone as ACP gave her two days leave…..

**Lunch time:**

Shreya was watching TV….and she became bored watching TV and sitting alone in home…..she went out to garden…and was walking there…..a women sees shreya and comes to her…

Woman: excuse me…

Shreya: ji…

Woman: kon hai ap…mane apko yaha daya ke ghar mai phele kabhi nahi dekha….

Shreya: ji mai unki…was searching for words as they had not said to anyone about there relation and few only know…

Shreya: ji wo mai…mai unki colleague hu….

Woman: acha par tum daya ke ghar mai kya kar rahi ho…..aur sayad daya tho ghar mai nahi hai….

Shreya: haan….wo bureau gai hai….aur mujhe chot lagi…tho mai yahi ruk gai ghar mai…..

Woman: oh tumne chot kase lagi….

Shreya: ji wo pher pisala gaya…aur sidhiyo se gir gai…

Woman: acha kab gir gai….

Shreya: ji kal subha…

Woman: ohh tho kaal se yahi ho daya ke ghar mai…

Shreya: ji haan….

Woman(thinking): arey chot lagi tho colleague puri raat ghar mai raka…kahi koi chakar tho nahi indono ka…aur yeah ladki…..isko itni bhi sharam nahi hai….kase ek akela ladke ke ghar mai reha sakti hai…log kya sochenge iski koi parwaha hi nahi…arey wo tho ladka hai….par ise tho sharam honi chahiye ladki hai…..

Shreya: ji ap….but her phone interrupted…she excused and attended the call…..

**In call:**

Person: meri jaan kya kar rahi ho…

Shreya: kuch nahi darling(woman heard darling and her face expression changed) bore horahi thi tho bhar aai garden mai…..

Person: bhar kyu shree….rest karne ko kaha tha na tho phir kyu chal rahi ho…

Shreya: daya….mai tik hu,….ap chinta mat kijiye…

Daya: acha …..aur ha lunch karlena wo….sachin araha hai khana lekha tum kuch maat prepare karna…..

Shreya: okay…..daya…..and call cut…..

Shreya: sorry wo call…..ap kaha rehthi hai….

Woman: yahi hai mera ghar…..

Shreya: ohh apka naa….but was interrupted

Person: chutki…tu yaha kya kar rahi…..

Shreya: wo….

Woman: acha mai chalti hu….

Shreya: ji….and she went…

Shreya: bhai kase ho….and hugs him…..woman sees and thinks wrong

Woman(thinking): arey isse tho sharam hi nahi hai…..ek tho yaha akela ladke ke ghar mai rahathi hai…..aur upper se kase kase logathe hai ise milne…bhahar ase hi chipak chipak ke gale milrahi haii yeah…..and she went….

Sachin: mai tik hu…tu bol kasi hai…aur tera pher….

Shreya: mai bhi tik hu bhai….

Sachin: acha chal khana kha le…..and they both went inside and had their lunch with chit chat…and sachin went back to bureau and shreya rested in sofa itself….evening daya came and saw shreya sleeping and he went near her and kissed on her forehead….on his touch she got up…

Shreya: arey daya ap agai…..

Daya: shreya bedroom mai sona tha na…

Shreya: nahi mai tik hu…ap baato mai pani lati hu…..

Daya: nahi tum baato mai lelunga…..and he went to kitchen and had water and came back and sat next to shreya…..

Daya(wrapped his hands around her shoulder): tho kya kiya madam ne aaj…

Shreya: kuch nahi daya….wo bohut bore hogai tho bhar garden mai gai…..aur waha ek aurat mili…and told what had happened …

Daya: acha kya naam tha unka….

Shreya: pata nahi puch ne se phele bhai aya tho wo chali gai….

Daya: acha tikhe chalo mai fresh hoke atha hu….and he went to bed room…came after 20 minutes….and saw a blue jeans and black shirt on bed …..he called shreya…..

Daya: shreya…..

Shreya(comes inside and sees daya and he was only towel): kya hai daya….

Daya: yeah dress kyu nikali tumne….

Shreya: bhul gai hume trupti ke ghar jana hai….

Daya(expression change in irritated way): mujhe nahi jana kahi….

Shreya: daya kya hai yeah …usne hume bhulaya hai tho jana padega na…

Daya: mujhe nahi jana…

Shreya: kyu…..

Daya(in low tone): irritating hai wo…humesha ghur thi rahathi hai pata nahi kya hai uske dimak mai…

Shreya: kya kaha apne….

Daya: kuch nahi…..par…

Shreya: par var kuch nahi…..ap ready hojaye…mai bhi ready hoti hu…and she went to bathroom…daya became ready and came to living room and watching tv….shreya came down….and daya was lot in her…..she was wearing black saree and loss hair…..was looking really stunning and gorgeous…..

Shreya: daya….chale…..

Daya: shreya jana zaruri hai…..bohut kubsurart lag rahi ho….and he wrapped hands around her waist…..kyu na aaj ek sath akela….phirse hum ek…and moved to kiss her but shreya stopped and…..

Shreya: daya no more shatani….chalo and they moved to trupti home…..

**Trupti home:**

They came and saw trupti at entrance…

Trupti: thanks for coming….aye andar…..and they moved inside….

Shreya: kaha hai birthday boy…

Trupti: ji yahi tha…ek minute and she called her chachi….

Trupti: chachi…yaha aye…

Trupti: chachi yea….but was cut by shreya…..

Shreya: apppp….

Trupti chachi(T.C): appp…

Trupti: ape k dusre ko janthe ho…

Shreya: nahi wo hum subha garden mai mile the…

Trupti: ohhhh…..chachi yeah shreya ji hai….daya sir ke ghar mai rehathi hai….unke colleague….

T.C: pata hai mujhe…..

Trupti: chachi chaliye…..cake cut karthe hai…..

And they cut the cake and all ladies were gossiping….

Daya got a call and he went out to attend…..

**In call:**

**Daya:** hello…..abhijeet….

Abhijeet: daya kya kar rahe ho…

Daya: kuch nahi yaar wo mai bhar hu…wo….hum party mai hai

Abhijeet: acha shreya tho tumhare sath nahi hai na…..

Daya: nahi wo andar hai…party mai…

Abhijeet: acha…

Daya: baat kya hai…..

Abhijeet: wo mujhe ek zaruri baat karni hai…..

Daya: haan bolo na…

Abhijeet: wooo…..

Daya: kya hua abhi,…..

Abhijeet(strait forward): tu shaadi kab karega…..

Daya(shocked): yeah kasa sawal hai….

Abhijeet: siddha hai…..shaadi kab karega tu….karna bhi hai ya nahi…..kahi tu shreya se time pass tho nahi kar raha hai…

Daya: abhijeet yeah kya bol rahe ho…..mai asa karsakta hu kya …..tumhe mujper barosa nahi hai…

Abhijeet: tuj par barosa hai par ab tum dono ke bich jo hua uske baad mai aur der nahi karsakta…..

Daya: matlab tumhe….

Abhijeet: haan subha humne tum dono ki baaat sunli….

Daya: abhijeet tujhe pata hai ki mai abhi shaadi nahi karna chatha…

Abhijeet: tho kya shreya ki badnami ho tho tik hai…

Daya: abhijeet kya bol rahe ho tum….

Abhijeet: wohi jo sach hai…

Daya: kya …kya sach …mana ki kaal raat jo hua wo sahi waqt nahi tha…par wo hum dono ka fasla tha aur…rahi baat shaadi ki…..tho shreya bhi manzur hai…..tho kuch nahi hoga….

Abhijeet: manzoor hai matlab kyat u ussase shaadi nahi karega kya…

Daya: mane asa kab kaha…..

Abhijeet: daya abhi tho tum dono ki baat bhar kisiko nahi pata par jab logo ko tum dono ke bharema pata chalega tho ungli phele ladki par utathi hai…..

Daya: asa kuch nahi hoga…..

Abhijeet: dekh daya mai phirse bol raha hu…shaadi ke liye ready hoja…..maanja meri baat…..

Daya was about to say but someone took phone….

Person: shaadi abhi na karneka fasla hum dono ne milke liya hai…bhale hi wo phele daya ka fasla ho per ab hum dono ka fasla…

Abhijeet: shreya tum…par shreya kab tak tum dono asa ….log kya bolenga…..

Shreya: mujhe logo ke barema nahi soch na…wo kya sochthe hai uska ko farak nahi padtha…bas parak padtha hai tho daya kya sochthe hai…..bas….

Abhijeet: shreya jasa tum tik samjo…per please ek bhar socho tum dono…and he cutted the call…

Shreya: daya andar chale…..and she moved inside….

Lady 1: arey wo ladki kon hai…

Lady 2: pata nahi…..per bohut sundar hai…..mera beta ke liye perfect hai…

Lady 1:chal megha(trupti chachi) se puch the hai…

Lady 2: arey megha wok on hai…pointing towards shreya…..

Megha(Trupti Chachi): arey wo…wo tho daya ke colleague…..

Lady 2: daya ki colleague…..matlab yeah CID officer hai…..

Megha: haan par tum log kyu puch rahe ho…..

Lady 1:esa uss ladkiko apni ghar ki bhahu bana na hai…isliye…

Megha: kyaaaaaa….wo ladki…

Lady 2: haan…..kitni kubsurat hai….aur achi bhi tho hai…

Megha: dekne mai asa hi lagtha hai…..par mujhe pata hai ki wo kasi hai….

Lady 1: kyu asa kya kiya usne…..

Megha: puch kya nahi…ek tho wo daya ke ghar mai rehathi hai…puri raat uske ghar mai guzarti hai…..aur subha ussase milne koi ladka aya….aur ussase asa gale milrahi hai ki pucho maat…sharam naam ki chiz hi nahi…ek akela ladke ke sath rehane mai…..aur wo bhi raat ko….wo tho ladka hai…par isse tho kuch sharam rahana chayena….

Daya listened their talk and fumed in anger he was about to go and scold them but shreya pulled him to trupti and all…and for his luck she had not listened anything…..

Lady 2: kyaaaa…..

Lady 1: abhi ap uss ladki ko apni bhahu banaoge…

Lady 2: chi nahi asi ladki mai apne ghar kabhi nahi laongi…

Shreya: acha daya chale…..

Daya: haan…ek minute…..wo hum aunty ji(megha) se milke jathe hai…and they went near the three ladies….

Daya: acha aunty ji ….ab hum chalthe hai….

Megha: acha beta ….thanks for coming…..

Shreya: its okay…..wase hum subha tikse nahi mil paye aur abhi bhi mil nahi paye…ap bhi busy the…

Daya: arey shreya isme kya hai…abhi millo na…..

Megha: haan kyu nahi…

Daya: acha chalo mai miladetha hu….

Shreya: daya…..

Daya: kyaaa…acha aunty ji…yeah shreya hai…mera sath CID mai kam karthi hai…aur…

Lady 2: aur….

Daya(smiles and sees shreya): aur meri hone wali biwi….all were shocked including shreya and trupti anger was on top …..as if she felt she had lost everything….. megha was shocked and cursed her self that she though wrong about her…..

Shreya: daya kya khe rahe ho…

Daya: arey wohi jo sach hai….hum ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai aur shaadi karenga…..shreya though he was saying to them as abhijeet had talked like that but he was saying because of that ladies gossipe….

Megha: pyaar…..

Daya: haan pyaar hum ek dusre se 2 saal se pyaar karthe hai…..par bas 3months phele ek dusre ko propose kiya…aur shreya mera sath rahathi hai ab…aur bohut jald hum shaadi karne wale hai…..

Megha: oohhhh that's so nice…congratulations….. thinking: kya daya ko uss ladkeke bharema nahi pata jo isse se milne subha aya tha….

Daya: acha ab hum chalthe hai….and they moved out…..

**A/N: sorry for the late update but was busy….and thank you all for the review…..**

**Tho ab kya hoga trupti ka agla kadam…..kya wo dareya ko ek hone degi….aur kya megha japyegi ki wo ladka shreya ka bhai sachin hai….kyu daya abhi shaadi nahi karna chatha hai….aur shreya kyu uska sath derahi hai…jane ke liye wait for the next chapter…**

**Tab tak please REVIEW…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guyzz how are you…I'm back with new chapter….and thanks for your reviews…it gives me more strength to write new chapters thanks for your encouragement…..and here is next chapter…..**

**Ab aage….**

Daya and shreya reach home and shreya was confused by daya act…as not only from today but from few days…she wanted to ask him but keeps quite as he was so angry know and first decided to comm. down him first…

Shreya: daya….

Daya: ….

Shreya: daya kya hua…

Daya: nahi kuch nahi…thinking: shreya ko party mai hui baato ke bharema nahi pata chalna chahiye…..agar pata chala tho wo upset hojayegi…

Shreya: daya kahi ap abhijeet sir ki baat ko lekhar pareshan tho nahi hai…

Daya: nahi shreee asa kuch nahi hai….

Shreya: ache se janti hu mai apko…..par ap itna maat sochiye…..abhijeet sir tho bas unka rai derahe hai…..ap please iss baat ko dil se maat lagaye…..

Daya: shreeee abhijeet jo bol raha hai wo bhi sach hai….mujhe ab iss bharema soch na hoga…

Shreya: daya par….but was cut…

Daya: nahi shreee ab aur der nahi kar saktha mai…..hum jaldi hi shaadi karlenga…before she could reply daya moved to bed room….

Shreya thinking: yeah daya ko achanak ho kya gaya hai….abhijeet sir ki itni si baat ko dil pe laga liya…..yeah ho kya gaya hai daya ko…..

With all her thoughts moved to kitchen and prepared milk for daya so that he can feel some better…and moved towards bedroom…in bed room daya freshen up, came and sat on bed thinking something….shreya enters room with milk…..

Shreya: daya yeah lijiye…

Daya; yeah kya hai…

Shryea: duud(milk) hai….

Daya: shreya mera maan nahi hai please abhi nahi chahiye mujhe…..

Shreya: agar maan nahi hai tho bana lijiye …mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai….and handed him the glass….

Daya: shree thumb hi na bohut ziddi hogai ho….ek tho tumhe rest karne ko kaha hai aur tum hoki….yaha waha gum rahi ho…..

Shreya: bohut karli rest ab aur mujse nahi hota….

Daya: bas ek din mai hogai tumhari rest…shreee tum bhi na….dr. ne tho tumhe kam se kam 2 din kaha tha rest karne ke liye…aur tum hoki…..

Shreya: bas daya ab ap lecture dena band karo please…..mujse nahi hoga…aur ha kaal se mai bureau arahi hu…

Daya: kya?,,,,,,nahi shree tum nahi arahi ho…..

Shreya: nahi mujhe ana hai….

Daya is not in a mood to argue: acha tikhe…

Shreya: sach mai…

Daya: haan par ussa se phele tum ACP sir se permission jarur le lena…unke permission ke bhi na bureau gai tho…tumhe pata hai baad mai kya hoga…..with this daya laid on bed and closed his eyes….

Shreya herself but daya can listen what is she saying: nahi nahi….mai ACP sir se permission nahi lena wali…ACP sir ne phele hi worn kiya tha mujhe ki 2 din tak bureau na aao…..ab bhi na bole chaligai tho tufaan ajayega mera upeer…..aur tho aur agar bhai ne mujhe bureau mai dekhliya tho wo mujse naraz hojayenga…..nahi nahi mai nahi jaongi…..

Daya: that's good girl…wase bhi sachin ki aur ACP sir ka dar hai par apne pyaar se nahi…

Shreya:daya kasi baati kar rahe ho…wase bhi mai kyu apse daru…..ap koi bhoot ho kya jo mai dar jaun…..

Daya: pata hai mujse nahi dart hi ho…isliye tho tumhe darane ke liye mujhe ACP sir aur tumhare bhai sachin ka sahara lena padtha hai…

Shreya: dayaaaaa…apko tho mai…

Daya pulls her with his she falls on his chest: kya mujhe….kya karo gi…

Shreya: kuch nahi…..hamesha apke pass aasa hi rehana hai….

Daya hugs her tightly: puri zindagi mera sath hi rahogi…..kabhi dur nahi jane dunga….aur dur janaka khayal bhi aya tho ussa wahi mitha dunga…

Shreya tears in eyes: I love you daya….

Daya: I love you too…..darling…..

And with this they slept …

**Next day morning:**

Shreya got up and saw daya cuddling her and slept…..she some how free her slep and moved to wash room…..after 20 minute she came out and saw daya still sleeping….she went down to prepare breakfast….and after she completed her work came back to room and saw daya still sleeping…she went near him and sat beside him…..and

Shreya: daya uthiya…..bureau jana hai na…..chalo uthiya…..

Daya: shree bas 2 minute sone dona…..

Shreya: daya dekho 8 baj gai hai chalo uthiya daya…

Daya: shree bas 2 minute…and moved his head and slept on her lap…and rounded his hands around her…

Shreya: daya kya kar rahe hai….chalo utho…

But he hugged her more tight and slept….shreya kept quiet for sometime and cursed her hand in his hair…and was looking his cute face…

Shreya: acha daya ab uthiya please…dekho bohut der hogai hai…daya uthiye 8.30 baj gaye hai….

Daya in sleep tone got up: kya hai shreya sona do no…

Shreya: daya late horahe hai ap chaliye jaye….aur mai niche jarahi hu….ajaye ga breakfast ready hai …with this she went down…..

Daya got up and again the words of last night was moving in his mind,ears….. again he became serious on them…but controlled himself for shreya and went to washroom after half an hour he came down and saw shreya in deep thinking…

Daya: shreya kya soch rahi ho…

Shreya comes out of thought: kuch nahi daya…..aye breakfast ready hai….and they moved to dinning table….they had dinner and latter daya went to bureau….shreya completed her work and watching TV…..

**Bureau: **

Abhijeet and tarika meet in corridor…..

Abhijeet: tarika tum ab free ho…

Tarika: haan abhijeet bolo kya baat hai…..

Abhijeet: wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

Tarika: kya baat hai abhijeet tum bohut pareshan lag rahe ho…

Abhijeet: baat hi pareshan wali hai….

Tarika: kya baat hai…..

Abhijeet: wo hum cafeteria mai baat ke baat karthe hai chalo….and they moved to cafeteria and ordered to coffee and abhijeet was still lost…..

Tarika: abhijeet baat kya hai…

Abhijeet:tarika wo ….wo…

Tarika: bolo…

Abhijeet: wo….wo mane daya se kaal raat baat ki thi…in one breadth…

Tarika: kyaaaa? Abhijeet mane maana kiya tha na….agar yeah baat shreya ko pata chala tho wo kitna duki hogi…..

Abhijeet lowered his gaze…

Tarika understood: dnt tell me ki shreya se bhi baat ki tumne

Abhijeet: wo mai daya se baat kar raha tha…..par shreya ne sunliya tha humhare baate….and told what she said….and all…..

Tarika: abhijeet yeah tumne kya kiya….koi bhi ladki itna sab kuch hone ke baad chup nahi reha sakthi hai…..par shreya ne daya ke liye pana dil bana liya tha…..wo rukna chathi thi daya ke liya…wo kush thi daya ke fasle se….issliye daya aur shreya ne humse undono ki proposal wali baat chupithi kyu ki wo nahi chathe the ki kisiko yeah baat pata chale aur un par shaadi ka dabaw dale…abhijeet yeah undono ki zindagi hai….aur wo kush hai apne fasla se…..tum chinta maat lo…..

Abhijeet: pata hai mujhe ki wo dono kush hai…par baat jab itnaa baad gaya hai tho unhe age ke bahrema soch na hoga…soch na hoga unhe….yeah sirf undono ki zindagi ki baat nahi hai…..shreya ek ladki hai….aur bagwan na kare asa kuch ho…..aagar kaal baat bhar pata chalitho shreya ki baadmani hogi jo mai nahi chatha….insab mai phele ladki par hi ungli uthathi hai….aur mai yeah nahi chatha…isliye mai chatha hu ki tum mera ek karo….

Tarika: kya kam…..

Abhijeet: tum shreya se baat karo….

Tarika: what? Abhijeet tum pagal hogai ho kya…mai shreya se baat nahi karungi…..

Abhijeet: tarika please….meri…but was cut…

Person: uski zarurat nahi hai…..

Abhijeet: daya tum…..matlab kya hai…

Daya: mai shaadi ke liye tayar hu…..

Abhijeet: kyaaa…..tu tu sach bol raha hai na…..

Daya: haan….par…..

Abhijeet: par kya…..

Daya: par wo shreya ko mane abhi tak kuch nahi baataya hai….

Tarika: tho isme kya hai…..aaj raat ko baata dena….

Abhijeet: haan tu bureau se jane ke baad raat ko boldena ussa se…

Daya: tike….with a smile…

Tarika: acha shreya kasi hai….

Daya: tik hai wo…..

Abhijeet: chalo tho phir…..bureau chalthe hai….late horaha hai….and they went to bureau ….

**Daya home:**

Shreya was thinking something and was lots…..

Daya ko ho kya gaya hai….wo tho itni jald shaadi bhi tho nahi karna chathe the…tho phir ab kya hua…..aur daya ne uss din kaha tha ki wo abhi shaadi nahi karna chathe hai…aaj bhi yaad hai…kase dare hua the wo…..pyaar tho bohut karthe hai…..isliye tho darthe hai…..uss din unki aankho mai wo dar dekha tha mane…kase wo…

**Flash back:**

It was three months back on the day when daya proposed shreya …they where so happy…as know they are together…no one can come in between them…they silently walked at the beach with each other hand in hand…..

Daya: shreya….aa…..

Shreya: haan sir…

Daya: kya kaha…

Shreya confused: mane kya kaha,….sirf haan kaha….

Daya: nahi uske baad…..

Shreya: hmmmm…..haan….sir kaha…

Daya: acha…..tho kya abhi bhi tum mujhe sir bolo gi…

Shreya: haan…..

Daya: kya….shreya kyat um shaadi ke baad bhi mujhe sir bologi….

Shreya absent mind nt really….she is lost in him: haan…

Daya almost shouting: kya…..shaadi ke baad bhi sir bologi…..

Shreya came to reality: daya sir ap chila kyu rahe hai…dhire boliye….

Daya: phele tum jawab do…..shaadi ke baad bhi sir bologi…..

Shreya looking her and there as if anyone are watching them or what: arey ap tho aassa bol rahe hai jase ki hum abhi shaadi karne waale hai…

Daya: shreya wo mujhe tum se kuch bol na hai…..

Shreya: haan boliya na sir….

Daya: shreya phele tho yeah sir bol na band karo nahi tho mai tumse baat nahi karunga…..

Shreya: yeah ap kya bol rahe hai…aur sir nahi tho kya bulo mai apko…..

Daya: mera naam se bhulao….

Shreya: par …..

Daya: par var kuch nahi…..aagar tum aassa nahi bologi tho mai tumse baat nahi karunga…

Shreya: nahi nahi,,,…mai…mai bhulaoungi…..ap….ap naraz …..mat hona…..

Daya: that's good….tho mera naam se bhulao…..

Shreya: kkya …..abhi bhulao…

Daya: nahi tho agle jannam mai bhulaogi kya…

Shreya: par…

Daya: arey phirse par…

Shreya: acha acha tik he bhulathi hu….dd…..da…

Daya: arey yeah kya bich mai breaks laga rahi ho…sidha sidha bhulao na…

Shreya: haan…..ek minute…da…DAYA…..and close her face with her palms…

Daya smiles and moves her hand: hamesha ase hi bhulana….acha lagtha hai tumhare mhu se mera naam sunna….

Shreya smiles shyly: ap bhi na…aassa humesha nahi hosaktha….

Daya: kyu nahi hosaktha…jara hum bhi tho jane….mera jaaneman…..

Shreya stunned but behaves normal: kyu ki aagar mane apko naam se bureau mai bhula liya tho sab ko pata chaljayega…..aur tab kya hoga pata hi hoga apko…

Daya: arey haan mai tho bhul hi gaya…haan bureau mai sir bolo par off duty mai nahi …..

Shreya: acha tikhe…..wase ap kuch bol rahe the na….

Daya: haan wo…..shreya wo…tum iss baat ko galat maat samjh na…

Shreya: boliye na…..kya baat hai….aur apke koi bhi baat mujhe galat nahi lagthi…so relax and tell me…..

Daya: shreya wo mai…mai …abhi….abhi shaadi nahi karna chatha…..in breath…

Shreya shocked: daya yeah ap….ap kya bol rahe hai….

Daya: shreya …..shreya wo mai….mai yeah nahi bol raha hu ki mai tumse shaadi nahi karunga par bas mujhe shaadi ke liye kuch time chahiye ….

Shreya eyes wide open: ma…..matlab…..

Daya comes forward and hold her both hands: shreee…..matlab….matlab….hum…..mai aur tum….mai…..mai nahi…..mai nahi chatha ki…..nahi mai tumhe kona nahi chatha…..matlab…..ab tumse dur rahane ke soch se bhi dar lagtha hai….mai….mai tumhe …..tumhe…..each and every word of him is making shreya more and more nervous and fear….matlab mai tumhe humesha ek suhagan ki tara dekhna chatha hu…par par humhara kam hi assa hai ki pata nahi….pata nahi ki kab aur kya hojai…..aur mai nahi chatha ki…..tum…tum kabhi bhi…mai wo…his voice chucked in his throat….wo…..wo…and turned to other side and was searching for words…the person who never loses his confidence who never fear to talk anything in front of anyone a hard CID senior cop that man today he is unable to say his feelings say his pain…..that pain which he never want to see in her eyes….those words he is unable to speak…

Shreya understood his unspoken words: dayaaa….and she turned him and made him face her…..daya apko ek baat pata hai…daya just stared her …..mai apse pyaar karthi hu…..aur mujhe pata hai ki hum CID cops hai aur har roj moth se lathe rehathe hai….par iska matlab yeah tho nahi ki hum aage ke baarema nahi sochange…..

Daya: muj…..mujhe dar lagtha hai ki kahi mai tumse apni dil ki baat bata ke tumhe koi dard tho nahi deraha hu…..aur…but stopped…..

Shreya smilled: daya …apne mujhe koi dard nahi diya hai…na aaj aur na kaal…..aur nahi kabhi aur…

Daya: par shreya wo mai….mai tumhe dard mai nahi deksaktha…..aur aagar kaal mujhe kuch hogaya tho…..tho tum…..

Shreya: daya aagar kaal mujhe kuch hogaya tho ap kyarenga…..tho kya tab yeah sochu ki mane apni dil ki baat baata ke galti ki hai…

Daya: shreya please…..baat ko samjho….aur mai tho…

Shreya: acha acha relax…..relax daya…ap jasa chathe hai wasa hi hoga…ap jab chathe hai tabhi humshaadi karenga aur mai apse koi sawal nahi karungi kuch bhi nahi bolungi…..and with a naughty smile…bas apke saath saath apke phiche apke saath chaliaongi…ap jaha chahe waha….ab kush…hold his face in his hand…..and daya was just staring her…..arey boliyana kuch….

Daya: shreya kahi tum yeah sab dabav mai akar tho nahi kar rahi ho…

Shreya smiles: nahi daya…mai kush hu ki ap mera sath hai…..aur apko meri parwa hai….meri kushio ki parawa hai…aur wase bhi shaadi aaj nahi tho kaal hojayegi…aur wase bhi do log jine ke liye shaadi hi karna hai…aassa tho kahi likha nahi hai na….so relax mai koi dabaw mai nahi kar raha hu…..and daya hugs her….

Shreya thinking: aaj apke aankho mai mane apne liye dard dekha hai…apne liye pyaar dekha hai …jisse mai humesha se dekhna chathi thi…. Aaj apke iss dark o tho mai nahi nikal sakthi…..kyu ki mane kudh bhi iss dard ko mahasos kiya hai…aur mai humesha apke sath thi aur humesha rahungi…. Mujhe pura vishwas hai ki ek na ek din apka yeah dard jarur dur hoga…aaur jis din assa hoga usdin mai sab se zyada kush hongi…and smiles…

**Flash back ends….**

**Shreya **thinking: yakin tha ki ek na ek din apka yeah dar dur hoga…par kya abhijeet sir ki baato se hi daya ne apni dil ki baat badal liya ya phir kuch aur baat hai…

**At bureau:**

As there was no case reported so they completed there work and left soon…daya left soon as he want to give shreya surprise…he moved bit early than others and in between he buyed red rose bouquet to shreya and went ….he parked his car and was about to move into house….but someone called him…..he turned to see the person…

Person: daya sir ek minute…

Daya: kya hai…in irritated tone….

Person: wo mujhe apse kuch jaruri baat karni hai….

Daya: dekho trupti mera pass waqt nahi hai mujhe bohut kam hai…..so please job hi bol na hai jaldi bolo…..

Trupti: dekhiya…wo mai apse…..mera matlab hai ki….mujhe puch na tha ki…..ap sach mai shreya di se pyaar karthe hai…..aur shaadi karna chathe hai…

Daya shocked: yeah kasa sawal hai….ab mai shreya se pyaar kartha hut ho shaadi bhi karunga na….aur wase bhi tumhe yeah kyu jana hai…tumse matlab….

Trupti: nahi wo bas….mai…jana chathi thi….ki…..ki apne shreya di mai asa kya dekhliya jo unse pyaar kar bate….

Daya: pucho kya nahi dekha…wo itni achi hai ki pucho maat…aur sab se bhadi baat tho yeah hai ki wo mujse bohut zyada pyaar karthi hai…aur mera khayal rakthi hai..aur…but was interrupted….

Trupti: par mujhe tho aasa nahi laga…mane jo apke aur unke bhich dekha wo tho….bas kuch aur hi hai…..wo apka khayal nahi ap unka khayal rakthe hai….unhechot lagi tho ap unka pher(leg) pakad ke unki paatti karthe hai…..unhe dard mai dekhe parko dard hota hai…..isme ap unka khayal rakthe hai wo nahi…..unse acha tho mai apka khayal raksakthi hu…..ap se unse bhi zyada pyaar karthi hu…

Daya was shocked: yeah yeah tum kya bole jarahi ho….

Trupti: yeahi sach hai mai apse bohut bohut zyada pyaar karthi hu…mai apke bhina nahi raha sakthi…..i love you….i love you so much….

Daya angry: just…just shut up …..tum samjthi kya ho apne apko….dimak hai tumhare pass….yeah kya bole jaa rahi ho….mai sirf aur sirf shreya se pyaar kartha hu…..aur hamare bich kisiko bhi nahi ane desaktha….agar kisi ne ane ki koshis bhi kit ho use chodunga nahi…yeah warning hai tumhare liya….

Trupti: ap uske pyaar mai pagal hogai hai…..isiliye apko aur kuch nazar nahi araha hai…par wo apse pyaar nahi karthi…..wo nahi karthi hai apse pyaar ….wo sirf time pass kar rahi hai apke sath….

Daya anger was on top know: kya kaha tumne wo mujse pyaar nahi karthi…..agar asa hota tho wo mera liye 2 saal tak intezzar nahi karthi…..nahi mera har baat ko manti…..nahi mera karib….but stopped and realized what he was saying…

Trupti: kya kaha apke karib …..matlab kya hai…..aur 2 saal intezzar kiya…..yeah apne kya kaha ….boliya…

Daya angry tone: tum hoti kon ho mujse sawal karne waali…I worn you….agli bhar se mai tumhe apne aas pass bhi nahi dekhna chatha…..samjhi tum….stay away from me…and with this he went inside….

Trupti herself: nahi mai apko nahi thodungi….nahi jaungi apse dur…bhale hi a bap uske pass ho lekin ek na ek din mai apko apna banahi lungi….

Daya himself: mujhe shreya ko trupti ki baat bolni hogi….and he moved inside…..and saw shreya in kitchen…..went near her…..shreya saw him and his dull face…..

Shreya: daya kya hua…ap kuch koi koi lag rahe hai…sab tik tho hai na….

Daya: haan sab tik hai…..wo mujhe tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai…..

Shreya: haan bolo na…..

Daya: wo….wo mane socha ki…

Shreya: kya socha daya…

Daya in one breadth: shreya hum shaadi karenga….aur wo bhi bohut jald…

Shreya shocked: dayaaaa…..par yeah achanak…..

Daya: shree sorry…..itne dino se mane apni pagal si dar ki wajase humhari shaadi ki baat ko taltha gaya par ab aur nahi…mai tumhe hamesha ke liye mera pass dekna chatha hu…hamesha apne karib…..itna karib ki koi tumhe mujse dur na lejai…pain of loosing her was seen in his voice…

Shreya: daya mai hamesha se paki thi aur hamesha apki hi rahungi…..and hugged him…

Daya: shreeee yeah tumhare liye …..and gave her the bouquet…..

Shreya so happy as her wish is going to be full filled soon: daya yeah…thank you daya….thank you soooo much…

Daya: wase shree mujhe tumse kuch aur bhi baat karni hai…

Shreya: haan daya bolo na….

Daya: shree wo…aaj…..but was interrupted by daya phone…he saw caller id and picked up the call…

**In call:**

Daya: hello…..

ACP: daya wo….ek case report hua hai…jaldi se yaha ajao…mai tumhe address message kardunga…..

Daya: yes sir ….call cut….

Shreya: daya kiska phone tha….

Daya: shree woe k case report hua hai ACP sir ne bhulaya hai…..

Shreya: acha tikhe…..par jaldi ajana…

Daya: haan….and he moved to crime spot…..and shreya was so happy…as know daya is ready for the marriage …..

Daya himself: shreya ko uss trupti ke barema bolna tha par….par yeah case…..iss case ko bhi abhi anna tha…and moved…..

Latter the case was sloved at the early morning…..and daya came back to home….and as from today shreya leave has ended…and know she is better so she is ready to go to bureau….daya came back home and saw shreya ready….

Daya: arey shree tum ready hogai….

Shreya: haan daya…..ap bhi ready hojaye…mai breakfast lagathi hu….daya nodded and went to freshen up…..came back after half an hour….they had breakfast and moved to bureau…..

**At bureau:**

Daya and shreya reached and saw everyone working except abhijeet and ACP…..as our sweet romantic abhijeet sir is near his love…his life tarika at forensic lab….and ACP was having a meeting so he was not present…..all saw shreya and welcomed her…and they returned to work again…..

**At lunch time in cafeteria:**

Daya abhijeet tarika was present and shreya was in call so she had not yet joined….

Abhijeet: tho daya boldiya shreya se…

Daya blushing, shy: haan….and gave his cute smile….

Tarika: abhijeet mujhe lagtha hai ki yeah shaadi se phele hi aassa Sharma raha hai tho pata nahi aage aage kya hoga…

Abhijeet: haan taru yeah tho tumne sahi kaha…

Daya: acha acha ab bas kar aur phele apni baat soch….

Abhijeet confused: meri baat…mai kya sochu….

Daya: apne aur tum dono ki shaadi ki baat mujse tho boldiya ki mai shreya se shaadi karlu par tum dono ka kya…

Abhijeet shy and tarika blushing: hum tum dono se ek kadam aage hai mera bhai….

Daya: matlab?

Abhijeet: matlab ki humne sochliya ki hume kya karna hai…aur humne sochliya ki ab hum jaldi se shaadi bhi karnga…

Daya: arey tum dono tho chupe rustam nikale…

Abhijeet: tumhare aur shreya se tho kam…ek dusre ko propose bhi karliya…par banak tak nahi lagne di…

Daya: abhijeet…..

Tarika: arey ab chodo yeah sab aur chalo lunch time bhi hogaya…..and they moved back to work….

As there was no case reported…..all left fast….and abhijeet went to meet tarika as there is no one to stop him today as ACP and salukhe went to meeting…..and know only our beloved dareya are together…..shreya was updating files and daya was staring her…..

Shreya looks him: daya kya dekreha hai ap…..

Daya: kuch nahi bas apni sab se kubsurat hone wali patni ko dekhraha hu…

Shreya: patni hone se phele mumma papa se tho baat kijiye….

Daya: shree aagar mumma papa nahi mane tho…

Shreya: bas nahi….

Daya shocked by her answer pulled her up and faced him and in serious tone: nahi matlab?

Shreya : matlab ki mai mumma papa ko nahi bolungi aur apse hi shaadi karungi….

Daya smiled: shree tumne tho meri jaan hi nikal di…..

Shreya: ssshhhh….yeah sirf apki jaan nahi hai meri jaan hai….aur mai apni jaan ko chodkar kahi nahi jaaonga….

Daya: jantha hu…issliye tho yeah daya appe fida hai…and leaned towards her….

Shreya: abhijeet sir appp….

Daya turned: abhijeet tum tum kab…..but sees no one there….and

Daya: shreya ki bachi…ab baata tha hu mai tumhe….and hold her tight and pulled her close and kissed her…in his kiss he poured all his love…..care towards her and kissed her passionately…..after 10 minute…..they broke for air….and shreya blushed….and she turned red crimson…..and lowered her gaze….

Daya: I love you shreya…

Shreya: I love you too daya….and hugged her…

Daya: wase…..yaha aaj tum bohut kubsurat lagrahi ho…tho kyu na aaj…..and leaned over her again…..and…

Shreya eyes wide open: A…..A…C…..ACP sir….

Daya: shreya ab tum chahe abhijeet ka naam lo ya ACP sir ka …..aaj tho tumhe mujse koi bhi nahi bacha saktha…

Shreya: daya phiche dekho…..

Daya: haan dekhtho raha hu…..itni kubsurat jo ho tum…..

Shreya: daya mai koi mazak nahi kar rahi hu…sach…..but was cut…..

Daya: shreya tum na ab abhijeet ka aur ACP sir ka naam leke mujse dur jane ki koshis kar rahi hona wo tho aaj pura nahi hoga….and pulled her close and was about to kiss her ….but…..

ACP: ek bhar shreya ki baat sunkar phiche tho deklo…

Daya heart bumped out by sudden voice: sss…sssiiii…ssirrr ap…ap kab aai…

ACP: tabhi jab ap…romantic ho rahe the….aur ….looks here and there…aur wo bhi yaha bureau mai…

Daya : so….soorrryyy sir wo mai….

ACP: daya tumhe tho mai…node his head as no and moved out…..and in corridor he collide with some one who is more angry than ACP…

ACP: tum…aur tum itne gussa mai kyu ho…..

Person: kyyu…..yeah kyu ka jab na ap …..wait….per ap itne gussa mai kyu hai…..

ACP: mai….mai aur kyu guussa mai honga….ab tho yeah bureau tho park bangaya….hai….

Person: matlab?

ACP: matlab….daya aur shreya…and told what he saw…

Person: kya daya sur shreya….i cant believe it…..

ACP: per yahi sach hai…par tum kyu itne gussa mai ho….

Person: yeah na tum apne ladle bade beta se puch lena…

ACP: yaar salukhe tumhe hamesha mera beta se kya problem hai…..ab kya hua…

Salukhe: kya hua…tumhare bade beta ne meri beti chinliya mujse…..

ACP: yaar tu phirse shuru logaya…..ab wo dono ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai….tho ab kya problem hogai hai…

Salukhe: kya hogai hai…yeah pucho kya nahi….jab mai forensic lab mai agaya tho mane dekha ki…

**Flash back:**

When salukhe entered all the forensic light was off…..and he stepped in…and saw…..

Abhijeet: tarika….aaj na yeah salukhe shaab nahi hai….tho lab mai kitna santhi hai na…..

Tairka: abhijeet kasi baate kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: wohi jo sach hai….jab dekho kabab mai hadi dalthe rehathe hai…..tumse tikse baat bhi nahi karne dethe…..hai…..

Tarika: abhijeet bas ab aur nahi…..

Abhijeet: sahi kaha apne …..wase bhi mai unke barema baat karke humhari time waste nahi karna chatha…and pulled her…..with this she bumped into him,,and he rounded his hands around her waist and was about to kiss…..

Salukhe: aagr tum bhul gait ho yaad dila du….yeah tumhara ghar nahi lab hai….

Abhijeet shocked by the voice: salukhe shaab ap…..ap…..ap kab aai….

Salukhe: haan mai yaha kyu…chok gai mujhe yaha dekhe….

Abhijeet in low tone: jab dekho tab romance ke bich athe hai…kabab ke hadi banthe hai…..

Salukhe listened what abhijeet said: kya kaha tumne…haan….

Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi….

Salukhe: mane sunna tumne kya kaha…..aaj tho mai tumhe…nahi….aassa nahi…tumhe tho mai…..and moved back to corrider where he collide with ACP

**Flash back ends…. **

ACP: yaar aagar humne inhe asa hi chod diya tho….yeah log tho bureau mai hi…..

Salukhe: boss kuch tho karna hoga….

ACP: haan …..and both thought something and went to home…..

Dareya and abhirika went home…..and next morning…

**Next day:**

Shreya got up and got ready prepared breakfast and meantime daya got up and got freshen up….and moved down…..and sat on sofa…

Shreya: daya breakfast ready hai ….aaiye…..and dareya was about to move but door bell interrupted…

Shreya: daya mai dekthi hu….and went to open the door…and was shocked to see the person….

Person directly attacked her: mujhe tujse yeah ummeed nahi thi…mane kabhi nahi socha ki tu aasa kuch kar sakthi hai….by the loud voice of person daya came out and he was also shocked to see the person….

Shreya: ap …ap please meri baat suniye…..please…..

Person: nahi sunni hai mujhe kuch bhi…..tumne mujhe bohut hurt kiya hai…..aur mai tumhe kabhi maat nahi karungi…..

Shreya: maa please ek bhar meri baat sun…

Shreya mom(S.M): nahi mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai…aur tu…..shayad meri hi parwarish mai koi kami rehagi…jiski wajase tune yeah sab kiya….

Shreya was about to speak but daya interrupted: anuty ji…ap please…..ek bhar…..but was cut…

S.M: tum chup raho…

**A/N: so how was the story….i know bohut bohut ganda hai…par kya karu koi idea hi nahi araha hai….so sorry…..**

**So ab S.M shreya pe bohut gussa hai tho kya dareya dur hojayega….trupti ne daya ko apni dil ki baat boldiya hai….tho jab yeah baat shreya ko pata chalegi tho kya hoga…aur ACP aur salukhe sir ka kya plan hai…..yeah jane ke liye should wait for next chapter….so please REVIEW….**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy…..for late update….but was busy dears…\\\\\\\\...so here is next chapter … hope you all will enjoy…**

**ab tak:**

shreya mom was angry on her as she had not told her about there relationship….

Shreya mom(S.M): nahi sunni hai mujhe kuch bhi….tumne mujhe bohut hurt kiya hai…aur mai tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi…..

Shreya: maa…..please ek bhar meri baat sun…

S.M: nahi mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai…aur shayad meri hi parwarish mai koi kami rehagi…jiski wajase tune yeah sab kiya….….

Shreya was about to speak but daya interrupted: aunty ji…ap please ….ek bhar….but was cut…..

S.M: tum chup raho…

Shreya: maa…yeah ap kasi baate kar rahe hai…..daya tho….but was cut…..

S.M: acha daya…ab tum dono itne karib agai ki apne senior ko naam se bhula rahi ho….

Daya: aunty ji…asa nahi hai…but was cut again…

S.M: meri beti mujhe maa bolti hai aur tumhe naam se bhulati hai….tumse pyaar karthi hai….aur tum hoki mujhe aunty bol rahe ho…..

Daya: nahi aunty ji mai…realised what she said…and looked towards her…..and even shreya was shocked….and they both starred her mom…..

S.M: asa kya dekh tahe hai ab mujhe…..shreya came and hugged her…and daya was still shocked and looking them with eyes wide open…S.M signalled him to come near her…..he has tears in his eyes….he went and touched her feet….

S.M: jetha raho beta….aaj mai bohut kush hu….aaj meri do do quaish puri hogai hai…

Shreya: maa do quasih….

S.M: haan do….

Sachin: per maa wo kya…as sachin knows about her arrival and he only brought her to daya home…

S.M: aaj meri beti ne mujhe ek beta diya hai aur aaj meri beti ka ghar basme wala hai….

Sachin: beta diya hai …mai kuch samjha nahi…..maa…..

S.M: arey aaj teri iss bhehan jo issa se pyaar karthi hai….wo hai mera beta ….

Sachin in sad tone: par maa mai than a apka ladla beta….tho phir…..

S.M and shreya laughs on his cute comment….

Shreya: bhai….aaj bhi app maa ke ladle beta ho….aur mera pyaare bhai ho…..

Sachin same sad tone: per maa ne abhi abhi kaha ki jiju unke beta hai….

S.M: hey bagwan….iss ladke ka kya karu mai….arey tu mera ladla beta hai…aur hamesha rahe ga…mera matlab yeah tha ki….meri beti jissa se shaadi karegi wo mujhe maa mane….aur meri beti se humse bhi jyada pyaar kare care kare…..daya smiles on her comment…..

Sachin: hayyyy…..mai tho dar hi gaya ki ap mujhe dur na kare…

S.M was about to say but daya spoke: asa kase hosaktha hai….maa kabhi bhi apne bacho ko apne se dur nahi jane dethi hai….aur tum tho unke ladle beta ho…..tho wo tumhe apne apse kase dur kar sathi hai…..shreya smiles….

S.M: aur nahi tho kya…bhala maa apne bacho ko dur kyu karegi….sachin smiles and hugs her…and to hugs and kissed on his forehead…..

S.M: chal ab senti hona band kar apni bhehan ki taraha aur mujhe apne dusre beta se baat karene….karne dega ya nahi…..

Sachin smiles: nahi nahi maa….mai apko bilkul nahi rokunga…ap mil lijiye…mera jiju se aur apke damad comm. beta se…..daya smiles

Shreya: bhai apko nahi lagtha aaj apka muh kuch jyada chal raha hai….

Sachin: arey mane kaha kuch jyada bola hai….kyu jiju…..

Daya shocked blushed: wo…mai…..

S.M: arey sachu chup rhe thodi der….and moves towards daya….

S.M cupped his face: aaj mai bohut kush hu…..pata nahi mane ashi konsi punya ka kam kiya hai…ki aaj mujhe damad ke rup mai ek hiraaha mila hai apni beti ke liya…aagar puri zindagi mai apni beti ke liye asa hiraaha dunti tho shayad kabhi nahi milta mujhe….aaj mai apni puri pareshani…..chod kar …anhke band karke apni beti ko tumhe desakthi hu…mujhe sochne ki zarurat bhi nahi hai….apni beti tumhe dena se phele…kyu ki mujhe pata hai ki tum meri beti ko humsab se bhi zyada kush rakoge…..and tears slipped her eyes…and daya eyes was also wet….and shreya was crying….sachin hugged her soothing her….

Daya: aunty ji…

S.M: ek minute….kya kaha aunty ji…mai tumhari aunty nahi hu…phele bhi kaha hai….jab mai tumhe apna beta manthi hu…tho tum mujhe aunty kyu bhula rahe ho…mai tumhari bhi maa hu…..samjhe tum…..aagar dubaraha mujhe aunty kaha tho mai apni beti nahi dungi tumhe…..

Daya immediately: nahi maa….mai apko dubhara aunty nahi kahunga….promise maa…..

Sachin: dekha maa…..kase beti na deneki baat se jiju ke muh se maa kitni jaldi nikhal gaya…dareya blush…shreya hide herself in sachin chest…..and daya was starring floor….

S.M: acha sachin aab yeah sab chod aur beta kaal tumhari aur shreya ki saagai hai dareya shocked…..aur…

Shreya: aur…

Person: aur tumhare jeth ji aur tumhari dost ki bhi saagai hai…

Shreya: purvi…..

Purvi: haan mai…..

Daya: purvi tum sach bol rahi ho…..

Purvi: haan bhai…..kaal mera dono bhaiyo ki saagai hai aur ….

Sachin moves towards her: aur….. bohut jald shaadi…completed her sentence….by then abhijeet and tarika also came…

Shreya: per yeah sab kab aur kase wo bhi itni jaldi….

Person: kya kare….aagar hume bureau ko

Another person: aur forensic lab ko jasa hai wasa rakhe ne ke liye…..jald basi tho karni hi paadthi hai….

Dareya and abhirika: ACP sir/ salukhe sir….

ACP: haan hum…..kyu shock laga….

Tarika: sir wo hum….par itni jaldi….

Salukhe: kya kare tum logo ne hum do no iss age mai itna baada shock diya hai tho ab hume bhi shock dena chahiye na tum logo ko…..

Dareya and abhirika embarrassed and down their heads…..

ACP smilling: yaar salukhe yeah abhijeet aur tarika ka tho tik tha…..per yeah dono daya aur shreya ne tho hume asa shock diya hai ki future mai inke bache bhi hum par haasange….yeah bol kar ki ap dono sab se seniors hai aur ap dono ko pata bhi nahi chala ki yeah do no ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai…

All starts laughing and dareya was blushing embarrassed…

Shreya blushing: sir ap sab betiye mai coffee lekhar athi hu…and she runned towards kitchen…all settle on couch and S.M, S.F, ACP and Sallukhe and tarika parents was also present….. was discussing something…purvi and sachin was pulling daya and abhirika leg….shreya brought coffee for all and all sat ….

ACP: tho bas ab the hogaya hai ki kaal saagai hai…aur baki ke rasam tho kaal pandit ji saagai ke baad bolenga….tho

Salukhe: tho ab tum sab shopping karlena kaal ke liye….aur

Sachin: sir aagar koi case aagaya tho…..

ACP: tho naye officers aye hai na…..unhe bhi tho kuch sikna hai…tho wo sab shamal lenga….

Salukhe: haan…aur lab mai vaibhav hai na…..tho wo shamal lega….aur mai tho rahunga…agar zarurat pade tho….

Purvi: haan sir yeah acha hai…..per sir saagai kaha hogi….

Daya: sir mera ghar mai…..

ACP: per daya yaha kyu…..

Daya: please sir…..saagai hum yaha karnga….aur shaadi bhahar hall bhuk karenga…

Salukhe: acha tikhe jasa tum chathe ho asa hi hoga….

Daya: thank you sir…

T.M: acha tho ab the hai ki saagai kaal hai tho….ab hume chal na chahiye….

S.M: haan…..tho shreya chale….

Shreya: kaha maa…..

S.F smilling: beta abhi yeah tera ghar nahi hai…..tho zhahirsi baat hai….tum apne ghar joagi na….

Shreya became sad: per papa….

T.M: shreya abhi se apne mayke jane se udas horahi ho….daya beta asa kya jadu kardiya apne humahri beti par….ki wo humhare sath an eke shab se hi udas hogai…daya blushed…..

Tarika: maa …ap kyu inn dono ko asa chida rahe ho…

S.M: tarika beta….kaal ke baad tum bhi asa hi udas hojaogi apne mayke jane ke baat se …tarika blushed and abhijeet smiled…

T.D: arey kyu ap log bacho ko chida rahe ho….chalo ab hume jaana chahiye…..kaal ki tayariya bhi karna hai na….

T.M: ji chaliye…..aur haan taru…..shree…..tum dono sham ko humhare ghar aaja na…..(here I'm showing shreya and tarika parents are close and knows each other from staring)

Shreya: uncle apke ghar….

S.M: haan kyu ki hum sab aaj wahi rahenga…..aur kaal subha yaha ayenga…..saagai ke liye….

Shreya nodes and tarika parents and shreya parents moved…..purvi and sachin went out to drop them till car….

**In mid way:**

S.M: purvi ab tho tumhari dosto ki bhi shaadi horahi hai….tho tum kab shaadi karogi…..

Purvi was shocked by sudden question…..sachin listened as he was side of S.M…..

Purvi: aunty ji…wo mai….

T.M: arey purvi kitni bhar kaha hai ki hume maa bolo…hum sirf tarika aur shreya ki maa nahi hai tumhare bhi maa hai….samjhi tum…purvi had tears in eyes…..

Purvi smiling: sorry…agli bhar nahi bolungi…

T.M: good…acha ab sawal ka jawab tho….kab shaadi karogi…purvi feels embarrassed…

Sachin: haan purvi kab shaadi karogi….kaho tho shreya aur tarika ke shaadi mai kisi ko dundu tumhare liye….

Purvi eyes wide open….sachin suppressed his smile….

S.M: arey kisi aur ko kyu bund na…..mera beta hai na…ussa se shaadi karogi….

Purvi confused…sachin tensed eyes wide open….

Purvi: apka beta…

S.M: haan…mera ladla bea sachin hai nai….aur tum tho ussa janthi ho…..ek sath kam karthe ho…aur sachin bhi tum se….but was interrupted by sachin….

Sachin: maa…..apko der horahi hai…ap humhari shaadi…purvi stares him….I mean purvi ki shaadi ke bharema baad mai bekthe hai…..ab phele meri bhehan ki shaadi ke bharema soch le….

S.M: arey par sachin…..meri baat sunno…

Sachin: maa…jaye ap abhi….in low tone to her….maa please ap purvi ke samne mara banda fodne wali hai…please asa maat kijiye…mujhe abhi bhi nahi pata ki wo mujse pyaar karthi hai ya nahi…

S.M: arey nahi pata issilye tho ussa se puch rahi hu ki tuhjse shaadi karegi kya…agar pyaar karthi hai tho haan bolegi na….aur tune kaha tha issilye abhi tak mane shreya se bhi yeah baat chupi hai…..aur ab shreya ki bhi shaadi horahi hai tho…..ab tujhe bhishaadi ke bharema soch na chahiye…..

Sachin: maa please hum iss bharema baad mai baat karthe hai please…..

S.M: yeah tum mujse kahi saal se bol rahe ho…..mujhe pata kit um aur purvi ek dusre ko college ke dino se janthe ho,…tum uske senior the college mai lekin sabse ache dost hai…per tut ho ussa se tabhi se pyaar kartha tha….ab mujhe tho yeah bhi yaad nahi hai ki kabse tu ussa se pyaar kar beta….(here I'm showing sachin and purvi knows each other from college days.)….

Sachin: acha maa bohut zaldi bol dunga ussa se….per please ab a piss baat ko yahi chod do…..

Shreya mom was about to say but shreya father called her…..and purvi had not listened their talk as she was with tarika parents…

S.D: chale hum der horahi hai….

S.M: ji aye…..sachin jaldi bolde nahi tho mai kudh uske liye ladka dundke shaadi kardungi uski…..and with this she went….sachin was shocked and fridge their…sachin loves purvi but he never expressed his feelings…and purvi too have feeling for him but she too never expressed and both always behaved as good friends…

Purvi came near him…..and moved him a bit….sachin came out of his shock given by his mom….

Purvi: sachin kya soch rahe ho…..

Sachin: nahi kuch nahi….wo…sorry…..

Purvi: sorry kisliye…

Sachin: wo maa ne jo kaha…

Purvi: sachin relax…maa ko samjthi hu mai…..wo tho tumhari shaadi dekhna chathi hogi na…..isliye boldiya hoga…..

Sachin: wo meri shaadi nahi humhari shaadi dekhna chathi hai….

Purvi: kyaaaaa…

Sachin realised what he said: nahi kuch nahi chalo andar chalthe hai….sab wait kar rahe honga…..

Purvi nodded and was happy as S.M want purvi to be sachin life patner…..but at the same time she was upset as she don't know sachin loves her or not…sachin was also in same dilemma…and with this they went inside…..

ACP: chalo tho ab hum chalthe hai….aur tum sab shopping karlena….aur sachin purvi tum dono list prepare karlena ki kis kis ko bhulana hai…..aur security ka intezzam freddy aur Nikhil karlenga….aur pankaj tum logo ki help karega shopping mai….

Sachvi: ok sir….

Salukhe: tho hum chalthe hai…

Shreya: sir breakfast karke jayega na…ready hai….

ACP: arey nahi shreya humne already kiya tha…ab hum chalthe hai and they went…

Shreya: acha chalo breakfast karthe hai…and they had breakfast and sat in living room…shreya brought coffee and gave to all….at same time….door bell rang…..

Daya: freddy pankaj aur Nikhil honga…..arrangements karne aye honga…and he opened the door and saw the person and became angry…..and shouted…

Daya: tummmmmmmm/

Abhijeet and all heard and went near door…and as he know the person…

Abhijeet confused as why she came and confused on his brothers reaction: trupti tum yaha…

Trupti: ji wo mai di se milne aai thi….behaving as most innocent in the world….which she is not….

Daya serious and harsh tone: kyu kya kam hai tumhe ussa se…..

Abhijeet: daya ek minute…yeah di kon hai…..

Trupti: ji wo shreya di….

Abhijeet: ooooo woo tho andar hai….

Daya: aur tumhe ussa se milne ki koi jarurat nahi hai….

Abhijeet: daya yeah kasi baate kar rahe ho kya hua…but shreya came….

Shreya: daya kon hai….and sees trupti…

Shreya: arey trupti…..tum…kasi ho….aur yaha…kya baat hai….

Trupti: di mai tik hu…wo mai apse milne aai thi…

Shreya: mujse kyu koi kam tha…..

Trupti: nahi wo apki tabhiyat tik nahi thi na tho puchne aai….

Shreya: ab mai tik hu…..

Daya: puchliya na ab jao….

Shreya shocked on his reaction: daya yeah kasi baate kar rahe ho…

Daya trying to behave normal: wo hume bhar jana hai na issliye….

Shreya: haan tho abhi waqt hai…..freddy sir aur Nikhil abhi tak nahi aye na…..unke an eke baad jayenga….

Trupti: kaha jaa rahe hai ap….

Abhijeet: wo shopping karne….and was seeing daya expression which is tensed irritated angry…

Trupti: shopping …per kyu abhi tho koi festival bhi tho nahi hai na…

Abhijeet: haan per….ussa se bhi baadi kushi ka din hai….

Trutpi: acha kya hai…..

Abhijeet: wo…kaall…..but was cut by daya….

Daya: kaal humhari saagai hai aur bohut jald shaadi…

Trutpi shocked: saagai kiski…..

Daya: haan meri aur shreya ki….abhijeet aur tarika ki…..abhijeet was watching daya carefully and trying to estimate what is the matter

Trutpi: kyaaaaa?

Shreya: haan …per tum kyu itna shocked ho yeah sunn kar…..

Trutpi: nahi …..wo actually mai tho….daya sir…se…. I mean….but was interrupted by freddy…..

Freddy: abhijeet sir ap log tayar hai….aur yeah kya ap sab yaha door ke paas…and sees trupti….aur yeah kon hai….

Abijeet: freddy yeah daya ki neighbour hai….

Freddy: acha….sir ap sab ready ho….aur sachin purvi aur tarika kaha hai….

Shreya: wo andar hai…..

Freddy: okay tho ap sab chaliye jaya shopping ke liye…

Abhijeet: haan phele hum andar tho chale…trupti chalo aao tumbhi and sees daya reaction…

Daya: abhijeet hume late horaha hai…

Abhijeet strict but calm tone: daya phele andar chale…..and they moved in side….and all met trupti….

Tarika: acha tho ab hum chale….

Abhijeet: haan chalo…..freddy sab shamhal lena….wo security ka sab high officials ane wale hai na…..nikhil and pankaj comes…..

Nikhil: sir ap chinta maat kijiiye hum sab shamhal lenga…

Abhijeet: good….tho hum chalthe hai…..aur arrangements tho sachin aur purvi dekhrahe hai….tho wo phele shopping karke ghar ajayenga…..

Nikhil: haan sir yeah tik rahe ga…..

Trupti: mai bhi apke sath aao shopping karne…know daya anger was top he was about to burst…..

Shreya: tumhe office nahi jana kya…aur kaal tho tumhe anna hoga…kaal saagai hai aur aaj bhi chute aur kaal bhi chute logi kya…

Trupti: di ap chinta maat kiye mai boss ko pata lungi…

Daya: pata nahi kitno ko pata thi rahathi hai…..

Shreya: daya kya hai …asa nahi bolthe…..

Abhijeet to cool them: arey shreya relax tum janthi ho na daya ko…acha chalo ab shopping karthe hai…

And they all moved to mall dareya abhirika sachvi pankaj along with trupti…

Dareya and pankaj trupti was in one car and abhirika and sachvi was in another…

Pankaj: sir kaal tho bohut maza ane wala hai…

Daya: haan …..aur kaal ke baad tho shreya puri taraha se meri hojayegi….

Pankaj naughtily: kyu sir kya shreya abhi apki nahi hai….shreya blush and trutpi was burning in anger she want to kill pankaj,…daya saw her…..

Daya: arey shreya tho abhi bhi meri hai….puri taraseeeeee….and looks at shreya gives his cute smile and most dashing seductive looks to her and she understood about what he is talking…

Shreya turned red…..and was blushing badly….

Trupti saw them like that and became more anger…. And daya was absorbing her from mirror…..pankaj was joking and all smiled expected trupti as those were on dareya….they reached mall and got down….. as soon as they got down pankaj rushed to abhijeet car and started telling what happened in car and daya words….abhijeet felt something fishy and thought to ask him….

Abhijeet: acha sachin purvi phele tum dono shopping karlo chalo…

Sachvi: okay sir….

Abhijeet: tarika shreya tum dono bhi deklo agar kuch pasand aya tho bol dena….

Shreya: nahi sir mujhe aur taru ko yaha nahi karidna hai…..

Daya: matlab…

Tarika: wo hum designer se humhare liye lenhga banwana chathe hai….

Abhijeet: tarika shreya…itni jaldi nahi hoga…tum dono shaadi ke din ke liye joda banwa lena per ab ke liye yaha select karlo…

Shreya: haan sir …..apne sahi kaha….taru hum shaadi ke din ke liye joda banwalenga…..

Tarika: haan…..tikhe ab hum yahi kuch aur select karthe hai…

Abhijeet: acha tum log chalo wo mujhe aur daya ko kuch kam hai ….hum abhi athe hai…daya looked confused to abhijeet

Tarika: tum dono ko kya kam hai…..

Abhijeet: tarika ji samjha karo na…and signals her to go….she understood something had happened so

Tarika: acha tikhe tum log aao hum chalthe hai…..and they moved…..

Daya: abhijeet baat kya hai….kya hua….

Abhijeet: yeah tho mujhe puch na chahiye tumse….

Daya: mujse….

Abhijeet: haan tumse…..

Daya confused: kya puchna hai….

Abhijeet: trupti se kyu itna chid raha hai…..

Daya became serious listening trupti name: abhijeet mujhe uss gatiya ladki ke bharema koi baat nahi karni hai…

Abhijeet: daya dhire bol…kyu itna chila raha hai….aur asa kya hua…..

Daya: chilao nahi tho kya karu….ji kartha hai ki ussa…..ek tapad laga du….

Abhijeet shocked as he never insult ladies but know he is so serious that he can slap a girl: dayaaaa

Daya: abhijeet please mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai uske bharema…

Abhijeet: asa kya hua hai…tu phele yeah baat…..aur itna kyu pareshan horaha hai…..aur shreya ke samne tu aur bhi pareshan hojatha hai…..baat kya hai…tu boltha hai ya shreya se puchu…..

Daya immediately: nahi shreya se kuch maat puch na…..wo bohut kush hai….meri wajase usne bohut kuch saha hai…mera shaadi na karne ki pagal pan ko bhi saha hai….meri kushi ke liye kuch bhi karne ko tayar hogai…kuch bhi…..asa mai yeah sab bol ke mai uski kushi ko nahi chin saktha…tears formed in his eyes…

Abhijeet place hand on his shoulder: daya santh hoja…..baata kya baat hai…..hum dono milkar sulja sakthe hai…..aur mujhe tujse kuch aur bhi puch na tha…

Daya: kya…..

Abhijeet: wo…tu abhi shaadi nahi karna chatha tha….tho phir achanak asa kya hogaya ki tum shaadi ke liye maangai…..yeah mai tujse ussi din bureau mai puch na chatha tha per tarika thi aur mai baat ko badana nahi chatha tha….

Daya down his head: abhijeet wo…wo…..tumhe yaad hai do din phele….mane kaha tha ki mai aur shreya ek party mai gaye the….

Abhijeet: haan ussi din tho mane tumse shaadi ki baat ki/….

Daya: haan….tera call rakhne ke baad mai soch mai padgaya tha ki mera dar zyada hai ya mera shreya ke upper pyaar…..tab laga…ki job hi mane aaj tak kiya galat tha…shreya ko bohut wait karaya…aur bohut dukh diya tha….aur yeah soch the soch the mai andar gaya tho kuch aurathe(ladies) shreya ke bharema aur…..and he told what that ladies talked and how he introduced shreya to them…..

Abhijeet: yeah tune acha kiya….logo ka kya kuch bhi bolthe rahathe hai…..acha kiya shreya ko apni hone walli biwi baata diya….

Daya: kyu ki yeahi sach hai….aur mai kabhi shreya ko udas nahi deksaktha aur usper agar koi kichad uchalne ki koshis kit ho mai nahi chodunga….

Abhijeet: pata hai mujhe tu shreya se bohut pyaar kartha hai….kush hu mai tumhare liye….per trupti….

Before abhijeet could complete daya spoke in serious tone: ussa tho mai … ussa pata tha ki mai shreya se pyaar kartha hu…per wo ladki ….wo …..wo khehathi hai ki mujse pyaar karthi hai…aur bol rahi thi ki shreya mujse pyaar nahi karthi….meri phirkar hi nahi hai….and told what she spoke….

Know abhijeet was also angry on her…..as he is so much serious on her because she is coming in between his brother happiness….

Abhijeet: ussa tho mai….and got up to go near trupti…but daya stopped…

Daya: abhijeet nahi ruko…..

Abhijeet: nahi daya mai usse tumhare kushiyo ke bich nahi ane dunga…..nahi chodunga mai ussa,…..

Daya: abhijeet gussa tho mujhe hai uss par…..per abhi nahi shreya ko abhi kuch nahi pata aur mai nahi chatha ki asa kuch bhi ho jisa se shreya dukhi ho….

Person: shreya dukhi ho….matlab kya hai…

Abhijeet and daya was shocked…..

Abhijeet: saaa…..sachin…..wo…nahi shreya….nahi kuch nahi…

Sachin: sir please baat kya hai boliya sir…..kya hua….chutki tik tho hai….ussa …..to daya….sir apko pata hai na ki shreya dukhi ho ya uske ankho mai ansu aya tho mujse bhardash nahi hota….boliya sir baat kya hai…..

Daya: sachin relax….shreya bilkul tik hai aur mera hote hua uske ankho mai kabhi anshu nahi ayenga…..

Sachin was not satisfied: nahi sir ap kuch aur baat kar rahe the….boliya sir please….

Daya sees abhijeet…he gives hope less look….

Daya: sachin wo…..and told him what had happened…..abhijeet and their conversation, party matter and trupti proposal….

Sachin time to become serious: kya mai iss trupti ko nahi chodunga….asa kase wo meri bhehan ke kushiyo ke bich asakthi…..nahi mai asa nahi hone dunga….kabhi nahi….

Abhijeet: sachin relax…abhi shreya bohut kush hai…aur asa time pe ussa yeah sab pata chalega tho wo dukhi hojayegi….

Daya: haan sachin …..issliye mai apne gussa ko kabhu karne ki koshis kar raha hu…..please tum bhi santh hojao….

Sachin: haan sir ap sahi bol raha hai….mujhe abhi sirf aur sirf apni bhehan ke baarema soch na hai….iss trupti ko tho mai baad mai dekhlunga…..

Abhijeet to lighten the environment: acha tumhari aur purvi ki shopping hogai…

Sachin: haan sir hogai….mai yeahi baatane aya tha…..aur yeah sab…

Daya: acha tho chalo…..hum bhi shopping karthe hai…and they moved inside…..

Shreya saw them coming…..and she smilled seeing daya…..and daya too smilled back…trupti saw and became jealous…..

Daya: shree hogai shopping…..

Shreya: nahi….purvi ka hogaya hai…..

Abhijeet: arey wah…itni jaldi…

Pankaj: haan sir …..sachin sir aur purvi dono ek adhe ghanthe ke liye andar gai aur dono ne select karliya….sachvi blushed…

Abhijeet smelled something fishy….

Abhijeet looking both: acha…

Purvi: bhai tho ab hum chalthe hai…aur decoration bhi dekhna hai na….

Daya: acha tikhe…..

Sachvi was about to move…..

Pankaj: purvi tune kaha kit u meri help karegi shopping karne mai…tut ho abhi jarahi hai….

Purvi: oooo haan mai tho bhul hi gai…..par pankaj decoration bhi tho dekhna hai…..bohut kam waqt hai…..

Pankaj: arey haan…..tikhe tu jaa…..

Sachin looked his sad face: arey pankaj…sad kyu horahe ho…..purvi nahi hai tho kya hua…yeah hai na…

All looked to whom sachin was pointing…..

Person: ji mai….and looked pankaj in weired look…

Sachin: haan trupti …tum help kardo pankaj ki…wo kya haan na…..purvi ko tho abhi ghar anna hai…tho pankaj ki help nahi karsakthi na…

Trupti: ji tho mai apke sath athi hu ….mai arrangements deklungi…..purvi help kardegi pankaj ji ka…

Tarika: nahii….

All was shocked on her burst out….

Abhijeet: tarika…..kya hua…..

Tarika in anger: nahi…..purvi hi decoration ka arrangement karegi….sirf arrangements hi nahi humhare shaadi ka har rasam aur hume tayar karne tak purvi hi sab kuch karegi…

Sachin: tikhe purvi hi karegi….per tum itna kyu gussa horahi ho….

Tarika: kyu ki mane shreya ne aur purvi ne bohut phele hi soch liya tha ki…..jab meri shaadi hogi tho shreyaa aur purvi sab dekhenga…

Shreya: aur jab meri shaadi hogi tho tarika aur purvi sab arrangements karnega….

Purvi: aur jab meri shaadi hogi tho tarika aur shreya karnga arrangements…

Tarika: par ab shreya aur meri hum dono ki shaadi ek sath horahi hai tho…ab purvi ko hi sab kuch karna hoga….aur mai kisi aur ko yeah chance nahi dungi…..

Abhijeet: acha tikhe tum gussa maat ho….jasa tum chathi ho asa hi hoga…

Daya: sachin purvi tum dono jao….waqt bohut kam hai….

Sachin: haan sir…tho trupti pankaj ka help kardena…

Trupti has no other option so she nodded….abhirika and dareya was busy in talk…..sachin pulled pankaj a side purvi was walking front…..

Sachin: pankaj tujhe ek kam karna hai….

Pankaj: konsa kam sir…

Sachin: tumhe…..iss trupti ko daya sir aur shreya se dur rakna hoga…..aur haan abhijeet sir aur tarika se bhi…unko privacy chahiye na thoda…..

Pankaj behaving like a intelligent person: sir ap chinta maat kijiye…yeah trupti tho kya mai bhi daya sir aur abhijeet sir ko disturb nahi karenga…

Sachin: good….and to himself: mujhe pata hai tu iss trupti ko daya sir aur shreya ke bich nahi ane dega issilye tho tujhe bola hai maine…and he moved…ab dektha hu ki kase tu meri bhehan ki kushiyo ke bich athi ho…ab dekhna pankaj kase tumhe pacca tha hai….and he left with purvi…..

**In mall:**

Pankaj: sir hum sab ek kam karthe hai….

Abhijeet: kya pankaj…..

Pankaj: sir agar hum sab as eek sath shopping karenga tho time waste hoga….tho kyu na…app aur tarika ek sath jaye…aur daya sir aur shreya ek sath jaye …tho time bhi bach jayega aur shopping bhi jaldi hojayegi….

Daya: haan yeah tik rahe ga…

Abhijeet: haan …..tum aur trupti bhi ek sath shopping karlena …trupti will help you….kyu trupti…as sachin had messaged abhijeet about his plan….so abhijeet did what sachin told to pankaj….

Trupti has no other option so: haa….haan sir kyu nahi…..

Abhijeet: so all set chalo hopping karthe hai….and all dispatched…

**Abhirika:**

They first went to ladies corner for tarika dresses…and they looked many but doesn't liked any of the dress….and abhijeet saw a lenga of cream and green colour boarder with silver work on it….abhijeet liked it so much…..and he showed that to tarika…..she to loved its and they bought…and went to boys section for abhijeet dress…..tarika saw a sherwani of cream with green mix designed dress they liked and they brought…..and they finished their shopping and moved to coffee shop in that mall only…..

Abhijeet: tarika…tum kush hona…..

Tarika: abhijeet yeah kasa sawal hai….

Abhijeet: nahi matlab…..tum iss shaadi se kush hona….sab itni jaldi jaldi mai horaha hai….aur…

Tarika: aur kya…..abhijeet…aaj mai bohut kush hu finally itne saloo ke intezzar ke bhar hu shaadi karene wale hai…..hum dono humesha ke liye ek hone wale…..aur mai bohut kush hu ki puchho maat….aaj mujhe zindagi ki sabse baadi kushi milgai hai….mujhe aur kuch nahi chaiye….mai kush hu ki ab mai puri zindagi tumhare sath rahungi…..tumhare karib….

Abhijeet: thank you tarika…..meri iss adhure zindagi ko pura karne ke liye…. **'I love you taru' **

Tarika: I love you too…..

**Dareya:**

First they went to boys corner…and saw many dresses but shreya doesn't liked…she almost took all the sherwani and kept on daya and saw is it suiting him or not…..and our beloved daya was starring her…and was looking her childish behaviour…. **I love you shree **

Shreya: **I love you toooo….**per phele apki sherwani select karle…and sees a beautiful sherwani of cream and red boarder ….she liked it and they bought…..and moved to ladies section and her also same shreya was not liking any one the lenhga…but our daya saw something and moved their and said shopkeeper to pack that…..shreya looked here and there and didn't find daya…..she moved out and saw daya coming….

Shreya scared: daya kaha chale gai the ap….

Daya: arey shree mai yahi tha….tum kyu itna dar rahi ho….kya hua….tum tik tho ho….

Shreya hugged him: mai…mai dar gai ap nahi the ….ek ajeeb sa dar tha…..dubara kabhi asa bina bole maat jana…

Daya: shreee nahi jaonga…acha ab chalo and they moved and shreya liked a cream and red colour lenhga with silver work on it…..and they bought and moved were abhirika was…and was know waiting for…hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha….pankaj and trutpi…..

Pankaj almost made trutpi mad with his silly jokes….and almost made her bed ridden as he almost roamed mall for his cloths…..and know she was so tired that she will fall at any moment…..with a dull face and weak body they came near dareya and abhirika….

Abhijeet and daya smilled seeing her like that…

Abhijeet: kya baat hai lagtha that um dono ne bohut enjoy kiya hai shopping kerthe kerthe…and laughed under throat…..which tarika saw….

Pankaj: haan sir trupti ne meri bohut madat ki hai …

Daya in low tone but audiable to abhijeet: wo tho dikhi raha hai….

Shreya: pankaj lagtha hai kuch zyada hi gumaya hai tum ne trupti ko….dekho kase weak lag rahi hai…

Abhijeet: arey shreya asa nahi hai…..wase ladkiyao ko tho shopping karna acha lagtha hai na….tho trupti ne bhi enjoy kiya hoga…aur wase bhi yeah tho abhi choti hai tho apni shaadi ki karne mai tho waqt hai tho humhari shaadi ke liye shopping kar rahi hai…kyu trupti…..gives and evil smile…..trupti just smiled…..

Daya: acha ab chale late horaha hai…

Abhijeet: arey haan chalo…..and they moved to parking lot…as abhirika and pankaj was tired they went into car and sat…..dareya was walking slowly…and trupti was walking front of them….

Shreya: daya…ap kush hai na….matlab….ap tho…..

Daya: shree mai bohut kush hu… aab pata chala ki mai kitna pagal tha…kitna wait karaya tumhe….apni pagal sa dar ki wajase … aaj mai bohut kush hu ki ab tum sirf aur sirf meri ho…..aur hamesha ke liye meri hojao gi…and pulled in hug…. And wishpered in her ears… ** I love you shreeee…** shreya smiled and

Shreya: mai bhi bohut kush hu…..aaj ka din mera liye bohut hi kass hai…..

Daya: aaj ka din kas hai tho kaal ke din ka kya…aur uske baad shaadi…..aur phir shaadi ke baad humhara…but stopped as shreya placed her hand his mouth…..

Shreya: daya ap na shatain hogai ho…kuch bhi bolthe ho…

Daya: arey ab tum meri ho….aur tumhari mom ne bhi mujhe permission de diya hai tho ab meri marazi….mai kuch bhi bolu….your mine…..

Shreya: I know I'm yours …per ab hum shopping mall ke parking lot mai tho please mujhe chodiya aur ghar chaliye….ans she freed her self and sat in car…..

Trupti saw them close…..and: bohut kush horahe hona….kaal mai bhi dekthi hu kase tum dono ki saagai hoti hai…daya sir ap sirf aur sirf mera ho…aur hamesha mera hi raho ge….ab dekhiye kaal mai kya karthi hu…..with this she sat in car….as sachin and purvi went in one car and there was only one car…..so dareya was front….and abhirika ocuupied middle seats and both feel a sleep tarika was resting on abhijeet chest and abjieet head was on tarika head…..dareya saw and smiled …last pankaj and trupti sat…with this they drove off home….

**A/N: So how was the chapter …. I know utna acha nahi tha….**

**So daya ne kya karida….tho sachin aur purvi kab ek honge…kya karne wali hai trupti ….kya shreya ko trupti ki sachi pata chalega…jane ke liye should wait for next chapter….tab tak ke liye byeeeeeeeee…**

**And haan please review and let me know your views regarding the story…..if you all like l will continue…..if not I will stop it…**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
